Kim Possible Season 1: A New Sitch
by HollowOmega
Summary: Middleton home of Teen Hero Kim Possible. When a new Kid arrived on the scene all Kim was doing was helping him find Registration before he found out her secret that she is a teen hero. Join the New Team Possible on a journey of epic proportions.
1. A New Member

"Thanks Mom See You at home I'll handle registering!" A young man shouted jumping out of the car. The Young man that had jumped out of the war was a young brown haired male with a blue backpack on his back. He wore a green shirt and a pair of blue pant along with a pair of white sneakers. Adjusting his backpack the young man walked forward entering the school looking around and slightly gulped.

'Ok Jack new school nothing big' The young man stated to himself. This man was Jack Javen a new student for Middleton High. Having spent most his life else where this change was rather new. Walking around he headed towards another area of the school sadly it turned out to be the gym causing Jack to face palm.

'ugh how is it so hard to find a freakin Registration area!' Jack groaned to himself this was rather ridiculous.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. Jack turned around before he saw a young women with long red hair and a purple shirt along with a pair of Tan pants and a pair of white shoes.

"Uh yeah and you are?" Jack asked causing the women to extend her hand out and smiled. "So not the drama needed. Kim. Kim Possible you must be new to Middleton High" Kim said causing Jack to nod and took Jack's hand and smiled.

"Jack. Jack Javen Nice to meet you Kim and is it the obvious?" He asked causing Kim to chuckle a little. "Yeah Just a bit." She said before. "YO KP!" A voice called out as Jack blinked pulling his head out to see who was coming over this way. The Man was a young freshman much like Kim with blonde hair and Red Blue and white shirt along with a pair of back brown pants and a brown backpack along with a pair of grey shoes. The man slowed down coming over to the two.

"Hey Ron. What's the Sitch?" Kim asked with a smile towards her best friend since Pre-K as Ron looked around at Jack causing the young man to sweat drop before Ron spoke. "Alright your cool But I am watching you" Ron stated causing Jack to sweat drop in a Okaayyy? motion. "Don't mind him he can be a little protective come on we will take you to the office to get Registered" Kim stated as Jack nodded.

After a while Jack finally got all Registered up as he smiled. "Thanks Mr. Barkin I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Jack called out leaving the office. Once taken care of he passed by a locker room seeing some sort of computer with a computer savvy young man on the end of it before he heard a voice. "Hey Wade What's the Sitch?" It was Kim's voice as his eyes widened.

"Well Kim-Oh Hell Kim Problem" Wade said pointing behind them as Ron and Kim turned around to see Jack their his eyes widened. "Oh Poppy this day just went south" Kim Muttered.

"Someone wanna explain MMPH!" Jack said as Kim covered his mouth with her hand pulling him over. "Keep Quite ok?" Kim stated before looking at her computer friend. "Any solutions Wade?" Kim asked as Wade scanned his computer before speaking.

"Well there is two. Number One I could Wipe his Memory and-" Wade started before Kim interrupted. "Wade you know I don't like wiping peoples memory if they find out" Kim stated as Wade nodded.

"Than that leaves number two. Test his skills if he has the right fighting skills Team Possible could always use another fighter out on the feild" Wade stated as Ron spoke. "Another Guy on the possible Team with the Ron-Man? A BOOYEAH!" Ron stated with glee.

Suddenly a naked small creature came out of Ron's pocket shouting Booyeah as well causing Jack to sweat drop. 'What Have I gotten myself into..' Jack muttered as Kim pointed towards him. "After school Gym 1 hour after school be there" Kim stated before Ron and her left causing Jack to sigh ugh this was gonna be a long day.

After school had ended and the students had left and the teachers were doing their own thing. Jack entered the Gym looking around waiting for Kim. Suddenly he felt a presence proceeding to preform a back flip as Kim came flying down in a drop kick. Jack was able to get back in time causing Kim to grin. "Impressive but that's not the end of the test you ready?" She asked causing Jack to sweat drop. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jack said getting in fighting stance. 'What in the world have I gotten myself into' Jack muttered to himself.

Kim and Jack charged forward as Rufus and Ron were on the side lines as the practice spar began. "COME ON KP!" Ron shouted. 'Reeeal confidence builder Ron...' Jack muttered dropping down for a leg sweep as Kim jumped back before Jack jumped up.

"hmmm not bad..Wade any ideas what to test him on to prepare for this thief?" Kim asked before Wade scanned though his computer. "AH! Try the Bicycle Kick Kim" Wade stated causing Kim to nod. Kim flipped forward a few time before going for that said kick right to the head. Out of almost pure Instinct to avoid a concussion Jack grabbed Kim's leg before spinning and flung her the other way as Kim jumped off the wall off the momentum and pushed herself forward.

"Whoa hes good but KP hasn't showed him everything yet" Ron stated as Rufus gave a nod in a uh huh motion as they continued watching. Kim went for a swift punch combo not able to figure out a counter in time Jack brought up his arms blocking the punches as Kim landed the two panting from the spar. "Well Wade?" Kim asked panting as Wade nodded with a grin. "He is Just the added member we need" Wade said with a grin.

"ABOOYEAH!" Ron shouted at the news racing over before bringing the two into a group hug. "This team just got a whole lot more possible" Ron stated with a laugh causing Jack to chuckle.

"So now that's taken care of" Kim stated pulling out the communicator. "Wade get the newest member of team possible and us for that matter up to speed will ya?" Kim asked as Wade cracked his knuckles. "On It. You got a hit on your website from the Amazon" Wade stated causing Jack to blink. "The Amazon?" he asked causing Kim to chuckle. "We travel all across the globe for stopping evil better get used to it" Kim said causing Jack to sweat drop.

"I set you guys up with gostovo for a ride" Wade said as Kim pondered for a moment before. "Oh Gostovo from the flood I know him. Alright let's go guys" Kim stated as the two took off. "A new guy on the team oh man this is gonna be so SICK! BOOYEAH!" Ron shouted taking off after the two.

Once in the Amazon Kim looked. "Alright Ron your with me I have a feeling things might get ugly so Jack when Rufus gives the Signal you know what to do" Kim stated as Jack nodded. "Got It Kim" Jack said as the three jumed out of the ship into the water.

Meanwhile while Jack was waiting for the Signal Kim and Rom ended up getting Captured in the Lair Luckily Jack was able to sneak in no problem and avoid capture as Draken Kim Shigo and Ron were speaking Draken growled at Kim Possible's snarkyness before speaking. "Any last words Possible?" Draken snarled as Kim smirked as Rufus launched off a spark. "Yeah NOW JACK!" Kim shouted before as on cue Jack came jumping out of the air and kicked Draken down with a grin. "Right on cue" Jack said with a grin. "a booyeah.." Ron said with a grin.

Drakken went rolling on the ground from the impact of the kick but as soon as he came to his senses he saw that there was a third teenager he had to deal with, much to his dislike, "Great another teenager to deal with," the evil blue scientist grumbled before looking at Shego as if it was her fault Jack was here, "don't look at me I don't how how he got here," Shego said in her defense before looking at Jack

"I'll handle this freak show Kim go get what they stole" Jack said as Kim nodded as Jack jumped in front of her. "You know If you weren't Evil I would actually consider you hot oh well" Jack stated. "OK SICK AND WRONG!" Ron said after him and Kim got freed. "GO!" Jack shouted as the two remaining members of team possible nodded running past Draken.

"Kid even I wasn't wasn't evil I'd be too much woman for you to handle," Shego scoffed before drawing green energy to her fists and charging at Jack, ready to fight while Drakken, intent on not running after Kim and Ron, decided to active his remaining lazer guns to shoot at the escaping teenagers.

Jack blocked one of the attacks and grinned. "Where Have I heard that before? Oh yes from just about every shallow cheerleader Kim's a rare case with the Cheerleaders" Jack said before taking Shigo's arm and flinging her against the wall.

Shego cringed from the pain, quickly recovering from the sensation of being tossed against a re-energizing her fists and running at Jack with a quick flurry of strikes.

"Whoa" Jack said jumping around dodging her blasts jumping on a stand and grinned. "Temper Temper girl. Someones obviously not been laid" Jack said with a grin. "Oh that's it, you won't live to see the end of puberty!" Shego yelled, firing green energy blasts at the teenager in anger.

"Oooo looks like I hit a Nerve" Jack said with a grin dodgeing one only to be hit with another blast against the wall. "Ow..ok that hurt. Ok no more fooling around. KIM YOU GOT THE THING!" Jack asked. "A little busy with Draken at the moment" Kim shouted causing Jack to curse. "Figures.." Jack said flipping forward before hitting a bicycle kick and knocking her against the wall. "You had enough? I got better things to do than deal with a Sexually Frustrated super powered female" Jack stated.

Shego peered at Drakken in curiosity. He was holding of Kim and Ron which meant that she could spend more time trying to put an Jack's short life. "Not until you're done breathing," she growled before trying a green energy-powered backfist at Jack, resuming her attack after she got her wits back.

"Whoops Missed me!" Jack said dodging one of them before he spotted a hellocopter back flipping forward before jumping in the air as Kim grabbed him after stealing the item back before Jack flipped backwards jumping in the air as Ron grabbed him bringing him in. "Nice Job JJ!" Ron said as the two clapped hands. "Later greeny work on getting laid for next time we meet" Jack stated giving her a salute with his fingers.

"UGH!" Shego snapped before turning around and blasted Doctor Draken sending him flying. Once back at Middleton The crew got out and clapped hands together. "Score one up for the new team possible ABOOYEAH!" Ron shouted causing Jack to let out a laugh.


	2. Another Win For Team Possible

The Middleton Prison was having a break out as the alarm was going off like crazy as the blue man from before for team possible let out an evil laugh along side his side kick Shego who was a women with her grin her hands lit up as they walked out. "and where do you two think your going?" A voice said before a figure flipped over landing in front of Drakken and Shego with a grin. Jack Javen had arrived.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Drakken shouted as Jack grinned. "What you thought this was going to be a simple break out?" Jack asked with a small smirk. "I was hoping I'd see you again," Shego said with a smirk of her own, "looks like I'll be breaking some bones before we break out of this prison," she said as her fists were covered in green energy.

"Don't count on it girl. Let's hope your got your hormones under control this time and actually got laid compared to last time" Jack stated back flipping before drop kicking her into the wall before jumping back and giving a "Bring it" Sign.

Shego charged at Jack with energy-charged fists. She was going to kill the teenage boy, then leave this jail with Drakken, plain and simple.

The Two began the fight that got cut off early before matching blow for blow. "Hurry Up Shego!" Drakken yelled having been able to jump in his little hover car thing. "What the-" Jack stated turning to face Drakken.

Shego took this time to escape. She leaped over Jack's head and shoulders before bounding into Drakken's hover car with a smirk.

"Later fool looks like Team Possible loses this one!" Drakken shouted with a laugh taking off as Jack growled face palming himself. "Great Kim is soooo gonna kill me for this" Jack said pulling out the Kimuinaitor Wade made for him after Joining the team. "Got that right!" A voice popped in as the Image of Kim showed up on the Kimuinaitor after Drakken had escaped. "Get back to Middleton we need a team talk NOW!" Kim snapped before the image disappeared.

At the Possible Residence Kim was paseing back and forth after here what happened Ron felt a little bad for Jack or JJ as he called him due to both his names being well J before Kim spoke. "Jack what in the Sitch where you thinking man you could of called and let us know Drakken was escaping" Kim snapped as Jack sighed. "Look Kim I'm sorry ok. Ron said you were having homework trouble so I didn't think the two of them would be that hard to deal with" Jack explained as Kim sighed holding her head.

"Look I thank you for what you did Jack really trying to stop them on your own allowed me to catch up on some work but we are a team Jack we need to work as one" Kim stated as Jack sighed. "Yeah sorry Kim." Jack said as Kim looked at Jack She felt bad he was doing the right thing but only had the WORST Results.

"Don't worry about it we can worry about Drakken latter. Bueno Nacho my treat" Kim said with a smile. "ABOOYEAH!" Ron shouted jumping in the air. "Uh Bueno Nacho?" Jack asked blinking.

"Oh my god you do not have a Bueno Nacho in where your from?" Ron asked causing Jack to shake his head as Ron shook him. "WHAT KINDA BLACKWATER TOWN WHERE YOU LIVING IN MAN!" Ron shouted shaking him.

"Oh no KP this is on me I got some Bueno bucks left come on Man I am getting your specialty!" Ron said dragging Jack out of the house as Kim gave a giggle. "Same old Ron.." Kim said shaking her head.

Things the remaining of the day seemed to go fine. The three of them were able to get a Job at the Bueno Nacho. Jack had to admit Ron was right the place was good. Jack was currently working at the Drive though before his ears picked up a rather friendly spat going on as he rolled his eyes. 'Man those two sound more like a married couple than friends...' Jack muttered to himself going back to dealing with the drive though.

After the Spat Kim went racing out as Jack sighed. Great Ron went to assistant manager and it went to his head. a day went by and still no Kim next thing Jack knew Ron was taking off as well but wait wasn't he Assistant Manager? Something was up but unless he got a call it was best not to deal with it. A few more hours passed and Ron was now missing for quite some time and Jack was starting to worry before his Kimuinicaitor went off as he pulled it out. "Jack here. Whats the problem Wade?" Jack asked as Wade sweat dropped.

"Uh it's Sitch sorry its normally how we say it with this team" Wade stated as Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok Wade What's the Sitch?" He said as Wade laughed. "Much better" He said with a grin. "Anyways big trouble Drakken and Shego have Kim and Ron. I supposed you heard about their spat?" Wade asked. "Heard it? I was working when it happened. Send me the location Wade I am on my way" Jack said as Wade typed in the location before Jack took off.

"ACTIVATE THE MAG MACHINE!" Drakken yelled as Shego was about activate it before a figure came behind grabbed her hand and flung her the other was Shego was luckily able to stop before falling into the Lava. "ANOTHER TEAM POSSIBLE MEMBER?!" Drakken asked in shock.

"Uh Dr.D He was there during your last OH SO BRILLIANT plan to stop it remember?" Shego asked as Drakken pondered for a moment before. "Oh yeah...DESTROY HIM!" Drakken shouted. "Uh JJ A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Ron shouted as Shego charged forward as Jack jumped back blocking Shego's hit. "Little Busy Ron!" Jack shouted jumping backwards.

Suddenly Rufus was able to crawl out and break Kim and Ron out by the push of a Button Kim and Ron dropped down and went to go stop this Machine. "Not Bad Girl you finally get laid hmm?" Jack said as Shego growled. "Your enjoying pissing me off aren't you?" She asked launching a blast of her green energy as Jack flipped backwards. "Perhaps" Jack said with a smirk.

"Need a little help? We do this as a team this time Jack" Kim stated flipping onto the stage where him and Shego were fighting. "Two team possible member against one? I can handle that" Shego said with a smirk. Jack flipped behind Shego as the two charged forward as Shego grabbed their two legs flinging them against a wall as Team Possible jumped up as Ron headed up the stairs to take care of the Machine.

"Hmph not bad but I can do better" Shego stated jumping in the air launching blasts towards the two team possible members before the two jumped back as Jack growled. "Ok green freak this is getting WHOA!" Jack stated jumping to the side. "Watch where you are aiming that thing Ron!" Jack shouted followed by a "SORRY JJ" Shout from Ron.

Suddenly the beam shot down at some henchmen who were trying to attack Ron. "BOOYEAH!" Ron shouted clapping hands with Rufus before the lazer went over and started melting the the walls that was turning out to be Cheeze. "Oh great this place is made of Cheeze" Jack said as Kim shook her head. "Let's end this quick" Kim stated as Jack jumped over Shego before a double punch right to the face knocking Shego off the stage. "Another win for team possible!" Jack stated as as him and Kim clapped hands before the place started to shake.

"Let's save Celebrating till we get out of here. You get out of here I'll grab Ron" Kim stated as Jack nodded pulling out his hook gun launching it at the exit before swinging over to it. "KP!" Ron shouted as Kim launched hers at the same area and came swinging across grabbing Ron before swinging out of the exit as the place began to explode as Kim and Ron landed next to Jack right as it blew up.

"BOOYEAH ANOTHER WIN FOR TEAM POSSIBLE!" Ron shouted with a grin as Kim grinned. "See the importance of working as a team now Jack?" Kim asked as Jack grinned. "Alright alright you win. Come on Bueno Nacho on me this time" Jack said followed by Ron shouting BOOYEAH!

Meanwhile as the group was at Bueno Nacho Kim seemed a little upset. "Whats wrong KP?" Ron asked. "Yeah we won we are done with Drakken at least for now. You don't sound ok" Jack said as Kimberly sighed. "Ok I know this is beyond Shallow you guys but we saved the world and I am still no closer to owning that Club Banna Jacket I was looking at" Kim stated slamming her fists down on the desk.

"Maybe" Ron said pulling out a Club Banna box handing it to her. "Maybe not" Ron stated grinning as Kim gasped. "Ron" She said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal my Naco Bonus was way Bueno" Ron said as spoke. "Your too sweet I love it!" Kim said hugging Ron causing Jack to chuckle. 'Love birds in the making' He said to himself.

Suddenly the Assistant manager came walking over wearing something familiar. 'Oh boy..' Jack said to himself. "Ned?" Kim asked seeing the jacket on him as Ron spoke. "Dued what are you wearing?" Ron asked before Ned spoke up. "Someone left this picture over the cash register and I just had to have it" Ned said flicking up the collar. "Exchange it?" Ron asked as Kim put it away. "Oh yeah.." Kim stated as the group let out a small laugh together.


	3. Two New Missions

The following two days seemed to go pretty well. Kim was having to deal with her Cousin Larry, Jack had current trying out for the Middleton high football team and last but not least Ron was having to deal with some Mystical Monkey situations. The Following one consisted of Ron dealing with trying to find some after school activity's. for Collage applications. The Next Day however, things were about to get weird. Jack came walking in after Kim had told him to come over today. Jack looked in the kitchen to see Ron in a chair behind a barber and Kim tapping her finger on her chin in a hmmm motion causing Jack to blink.

"Uh Kim what's going on?" Jack asked before Ron shouted. "JJ LITTLE HELP!" Ron shouted as Jack blinked as Kim spoke. "He's just getting a little hair cut. No big" Kim stated causing Jack to sweat drop. 'Why do I feel this is gonna back fire?' Jack asked himself.

The following Day unfortunately things started going down hill. The Reason for that is that Ron's hair cut had garnered some un wanted attention more importantly female seniors as Jack face palmed. 'I knew this was not gonna end well' Jack groaned to himself. Things got only worse when Ron wanted to take a visit to Paris to get better with this causing Jack to roll his eyes. "This is going to bite us in the ass if we have a Mission you know that right Kim?" Jack asked as Kim scoffed. "So not the Drama Jack things will be fine" Kim stated with a laugh.

In Paris however things DID get worse as Ron was not only putting on the flirt games with the ladies but also asking the very person about the hair cut about clothes now. "You were saying KP?" Jack asked as Kim scoffed. "Ok you were right it got worse but couldn't get any worse from-" Kim started before suddenly the lights randomly started going out.

"And things just got worse" Jack said with a grin. "Oh you little-" Kim said with a grin before pulling out her Kimuicaitor. "What's the sitch Wade? All of Paris's lights are going out" Kim stated as Wade nodded before beginning to search on his computer. "Whoa it's not just pairs. Rolling blackouts all over Europe" Wade stated in almost complete shock. "Can you patch the Communicator into the European Grid and we will need some Transportation" Kim stated as Wade nodded. "No problem" Wade said with an Ok motion with his fingers.

Things however, got rather bad after the met with Senior Junior. They made it back to school and Ron changed drastically. "KIM!" Jack came over shouting as Kim turned to see Jack and blinked. "Yeah? What's up Jack?" Kim asked. "We need to Ron back pronto! Rufus was nearly hall way pancakes!" Jack shouted as Rufus poped out of the young mans pocket and nodded sadly. "I I I didn't think Ron would change this drastically" Kim stated as Jack sighed shaking his head. "We both didn't but we need to change him back" Jack said with a sigh.

However, The Two team possible members didn't have time because it turned out Senior Senior or whatever the hell he called himself was not he was draining power all over the world. Team Possible after more or less dragging Ron to the ticket out of Middleton arrived in Senior Seniors home. "WHOA!" Jack freaked as him and Kim back flipped before lasers tried to blast them as Jack looked at Ron with a glare. "You just HAD to suggest Lasers didn't you?" Jack asked back flipping avoiding another blast of Lasers sticking with Kim as Ron went to Deal with Junior.

Jack and Kim jumped around the room having to dodge the Lasers left and right panting this was not good. Meanwhile upstairs Ron and Junior's fight was really jumping up before Ron looked at his Reflection and Blinked. "look at me" Ron muttered looking at his hands. "What Have I become.." He muttered as Junior got up. "I Don't know what?" Junior asked.

Suddenly Rufus came over and messed up his hair as Ron looked and smiled. The Old Ron was back. Suddenly Rufus pushed the comb off the edge as Junior flipped and tried to dive after it before. "The Stairs man use the stairs!" Ron said as Junior raced down the stairs before Ron raced over and deactivated the Missiles. Team Possible was back in full force that was for damn sure. Ron wasn't sure what had come over him but the only thing that mattered was the fact that Ron Stoppable was back. After Deactivating the Missiles Ron raced down the ally way more or less to give Kim and Jack a hand with what was going on down stairs.

As Ron raced down Jack was currently busy dealing with some Henchmen as he blocked a few hits from them. "JJ!" Ron shouted before he saw Kim dodging some saw like things. "KP!" Ron shouted in concern looking for something before he noticed a flag and picked it up before spinning it around than. "KP DUCK!" Ron shouted as Kim ducked as the pointy part jammed into the buzz saw thing that Senior Senior had order as it began to blow as Kim jumped backwards avoiding the explosion as Senior began to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack yelled back flipping trying to go for a kick only for the man to be blasted with a beam from his kane knocking him back as Jack groaned as Senior and Junior escape. "Ugh gonna feel that in the morning..." Jack muttered. Kim came over along with Ron and helped Jack off the pole he had hit his back on. Yeah things were looking alright after all. Team Possible may have not won this time but they stopped whatever the bad guy was planning that was for sure. Even with Senior Senior and Senior Junior Escaped one thing was the same. Team Possible was still together.

"JJ!" A voice called the next day as Jack was getting ready to head to the football field for practice on his throw for the season coming up causing Jack to turn around to see Ron running with the um Ronimuiator as he called it. "Ron Bro whats going on?" Jack asked as Ron held out the communicator to show a picture of . "Your never gonna guess who needs Team Possible's help" Ron stated as Jack's eyes widened. "Drakken?! Ok we got to go get Kim. Cheer Regionals coming up so she should be in the Gym" Jack stated taking off towards the Gym with Ron slowly behind. "Yo Wait Up JJ! Oh Man!" Ron groaned following after him.

In the Gym Ron and Jack arrived just in time to here Bonnie complaining. "To Bad Kim I think we should complain to whoever came up with that fussy Routine. Oh Wait that was you" She said with a smirk. "Put a sock in it Rockwaller! KP We got a sitch" Jack called as Kim nodded. "Excuse me Bonnie my FRIENDS are calling" Kim stated with a smirk as Bonnie seemed to start steaming. "Alright Jack,Ron What's the sitch?" Kim asked wanting to know whats going on.

"You will never guess who needs our Help" Ron stated as Jack showed her the communicator showing a picture of . " ?!" Kim shouted in shock. "Yeah Tell me about it I wanna know what the hell is going on!" Jack said throwing his hands up in the air. " ?! Why?! What?! How?!" Kim asked into the Kimmunicaitor wondering what the hell was going on. "Actually Ma'am I am private Stocks United States Armed Forces" He stated as Ron spoke up.

"It's Drakken's evil Twin!" Ron said as Jack sweat dropped. "Ron...Unless you forgot Drakken is already evil" Jack stated as Ron sweat dropped. "Ok Now I am confused" Ron stated. "This Drakken Fellow he put me though some sort of Machine switched my brain with his IT WASN'T NATURAL I TELL YA!" He shouted as Kim and Jack looked at each other sweat dropping. "Wait so his Brain is in your body?" Kim asked. "Ron in your words that is Both Sick and Wrong!" Jack said shuttering. "No Jack ITS WRONGSICK!" Ron shouted.

As They headed down the hall after Wade began working on trying to figure things out. "As If it's not bad enough that the Regionals are tomorrow now this extreme weirdness" Kim said with a sigh shaking her head. "Relax KP You'll handle it It's what you do" Ron stated with a smile. "You make my life sound like Cake" Kim stated as Ron grinned and spoke. "Lets see your Smart Athletic Pretty and Popular" Ron stated with a grin as Jack leaned up against the Locker next to Kim's and grinned before speaking.

"By that Pretty Comment Ron I'd say you are crushing on your best freind or something" Jack said causing the two friends to look each other blush before shaking it off. "Oh Ew! No sorry" Kim stated as Ron spoke. "Kim is my best friend since Pre-K It wouldn't work" Ron said as Jack smirked. "Riiiiight" He said rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say" Jack said with a snicker.

Soon after finding out the information about where Drakken was They Arrived at the entrance as Kim told Jack to stay back until she gave the signal before Jack spoke up. "OH NO! Not this time KP remember the last two times I waited for your little "Signal"? You were nearly Shark Bait and cooked in Molten Cheese. This Time I am coming with" Jack stated. Things got ugly when they got in however, A fight with Shego and Drakken's henchmen broke out knocking Kim and Ron into the Brain Trasnfer thingamabob as Rufus was knocked back. "RUFUS DON'T LAND ON-" Jack called back handing some Henchmen as Rufus landed on the red button. "That..." He said as Rufus made an Uh oh sound.

"RON! KIM!" Jack yelled running over as the smoke disappeared. "You two ok?" Jack asked before Kim's voice suddenly came from Ron. "Yeah I think so.." She or he stated as Jack face palmed. "Oh hell..." He muttered as Suddenly Kim and Ron started freaking out before Kim in Ron's body put a mouth of her own mouth or more Ron's mouth in this case. "This is SO wrong!" Kim stated as Jack sweat dropped ok things just got bad.

After escaping things got rather...interesting with Kim trying to teach Ron the rotunie for the Regionals but things didn't go well. Luckily Middleton was able to win but not without Kim having to take over in Ron's Body. Luckily they were able to find Drakken's new area. Jack nodded once they arived they needed to take Drakken by Surprise this time. Once Kim and Ron inside he went Ninja stealth style right behind them. However, Once they were captured. "Insinuate Nuturliser Firing Sequence!" Drakken said now back in his own Body as Jack jumped off the wall kicking Shego away from it and grinned. "Not so fast Drakken!" Jack said with a grin. "YOU AGAIN! Ugh we really need to work on capturing all three of them.." Drakken muttered.

"Shego! Press the Self destruct! I will NOT have my plans ruined by some rank amateur punk!" Drakken Yelled as Shego got up smirking as Suddenly the Alarm went off setting up for Self Destruct. "Grrr Great Come on!" Jack stated un tieing Kim and Ron. Once the situation of how to get their own bodies was taken care of Ron and Kim were back in their own bodies. They had to do it once more to get Ron and Rufus switched back. Once they were back in their own Bodies Team Possible raced out of the building before a loud BOOM sent them flying the weapon was safe but everything else went boom. However, That was good enough for Team Possible. Clapping hands. Another Mission in the books.


	4. The GWA? A Crush?

The Following Day the group arrived in the mall rather interesting way. Apparently some Organization known as the GWA had arrived in Middletown. Ron was freaking out for some T-Shirt. "If you need me Ron. I'll be at Club Banna. You wanna come with Jack?" Kim asked as Jack nodded. "Sure thing Kim" Jack said as they headed off. "Anything to get away from that. That Organization is ok Just not my thing" Jack said causing Kim to giggle a bit. "A man not interested in GWA? I am surprised" Kim stated as Jack shrugged. "Just not my thing alright?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Hmmm interesting place" Jack stated as Kim laughed. "First time in the Clothing Store Club Banana eh Jack?" Kim asked nudging him as Jack let out a laugh. "Well I didn't know they had Male section" Jack said before a voice spoke up. "Well we will have to fix you not being a member here than wont we?" The Voice said. Jack looked up to see a young women with black hair and blue earrings and a blue shirt with light dark skin along with a pair of red pant. "Oh um uh hi?" Jack asked a noticeable shade of Red on his cheeks as Kim grinned. "Someone see something or someONE they like" She asked whispering as Jack growled. "Not now Kim.." He stated.

"Come on let's get you signed up!" The girl said grabbing Jack's hand dragging him along as Kim grinned. "Today Just got a WHOLE lot more interesting" Kim stated with a laugh.

"And Just sign this and here's your card" The girl stated as Jack nodded taking the card and putting the card in his wallet. "Oh By the way the names Monique" She said extending her hand out as Jack smiled doing the same. "Jack Jack Javen" He stated as Kim smiled before coming over. "If you two are done being friendly I would like to pay for this" Kim stated with a grin.

"Oh right sorry KP" Jack said with a laugh as Kim grinned. "No big" She said as Monique spoke. "Do you belong to our club Banana Club?" Monique asked as Kim pulled out her card. "Charter Member" Kim said as she showed her card. "Kim Possible?! I thought it was you the stuff you and your team dose is so amazing!" She said as Kim gave a scoff. "Its no big" Kim said with a grin. "So where you go to school Monique?" Kim asked causing the women to grin. "Middleton High" She said as Kim gasped. "Get out! That's where me Ron and Jack go!" Kim said with a laugh.

"I Start Monday" She stated as Kim got an evil grin on her face towards Jack before speaking. "You totally gotta let me and Jack show you around" Kim stated as Jack growled. "Kim I am so gonna get you back for this.." Jack muttered to himself. "DEAL!" Monique said with a laugh shaking Kim's hand.

Days went by and things were getting strange at least in Rons playbook anyways. Jack did wanna hang out with Ron but Kim was making a habit of squeezing him in with her and Monique. Now he could not tell if it was on purpose or what but it was happening but he was getting to know her better so that was the good thing. Ron however, Flipped his gasket when once again Kim had made plans with Monique. Along with some weird Jackal thing this was the LAST thing they both needed. Jack sighed shaking his head at this before speaking towards Kim.

"You think Ron will be ok Kim?" Jack asked in concern as Kim looked on and looked at the ticket. "I hope so I really do Jack." Kim stated as the two of them got up with a sigh to head to class. That night however, things got ugly as Kim Jack and Monique were at a coffee shop of some kind before they got an update about the artifact they were looking for and having to bail on Monique though the girl understood as they made it to the wrestling area and having to get though a ton of people in the crowds.

"First I lose my best friend. Than Professional Wrestling! Everything's ruined!" Ron explained as Kim grinned. "You didn't lose your best friend" Kim said with a grin. "What am I chop liver Ron?" Jack asked as he turned around. "KP? JJ?" He asked as he gave Ron a grin before Kim spoke. "Don't worry we are going to save this...this..Would you call it a sport?" Kim asked as Ron nodded. "Most Epic one ever!" Ron said with a grin. "Let's take him down!" Kim stated with a smirk extending her hand out. "I'd tag team with you any day KP" Ron said with a grin clapping hands with her as Jack and Kim made their way into the ring.

Soon Kim and Jack looked at each other and nodded jumping up in the air from the ring ropes but to no avail of taking off the necklace. However, once they went the second time with the help of Rufus after a swift kick to the the Jackal in the chest knocking him against the ropes he was turned back to normal before the two superstars sent their promoter flying. Whatever the case things seemed back to normal..for now.

Team Possible soon enough made their way back along with Monique. Her and Ron apparently were doing some type of Naco eating conest as Kim and Jack sighed as Kim grinned. "Hey your the one crushing on her" Kim stated causing Jack to blush. "You mean like you and Ron?" Jack tried to counter as Kim gave a scoff. "As if Jack me and Ron are just friends I told you this" Kim stated as Jack sighed another day in Middleton and things were just getting weirder and weirder. Whatever the case chock up another win for Team Possible and another loss for the bad guys. 


	5. Break Time For Team Possible

Halloween had come at last. Jack had just woke up about a few hours ago and had taken a shower. When he got out his Communicator had gone off as he swiftly got dressed before he picked up. "Whats the Sitch Wa-Kim?!" Jack asked as Kim grinned. "Good News Me Monique and Ron have gotten the Green Light on partydom! Halloween Party at Monique's! I said you would be there" Kim stated with a smile as Jack face palmed blushing before speaking. He did not mind going to a party but he would like it if he was told these type of things first off.

"Kim!" Jack groaned runing a hand down his face. "I would like to be told these things ahead of time!" Jack yelled as Kim giggled. "What you can't tell me your not going? Monique's gonna be there" Kim said causing the young man to blush and growl. "Your Enjoying this aren't you?" Jack asked as Kim gave an innocent smile. "Maaaaaybe..." She said as Jack growled Maybe his ass Kim was enjoying messing with him like this. Jack thought for a moment and sighed before nodding. "Alright I'll be there Kim" Jack said as Kim smiled. "Score another one up for KP I'll see you there Jack" Kim stated hanging up as Jack growled.

"Mom! I am going out with Kim and some friends to a party tonight!" Jack called as his mother called back a return time of 1:30 to 2:00 not that he was expecting to be out that long but alright. Soon enough night came faster than expected but he wasn't to upset. After putting on the Green lantern costume the door bell rang. Jack's parent's were out so he had to rush out. "Alright I am coming!" Jack called racing down the stairs.

"Yo! JJ nice costume my man! Your looking at The Ronald Superman!" Ron said as Jack grinned clapping hands as they headed out as he blinked seeing Kim in a Princess Costume. "A Princess Kim? Really I didn't think you would be going as one" Jack said with a chuckle as Kim shrug-ed. "I had to go do a last min shopping" Kim stated as Jack gave an ah as he grinned. "Well lets go PARTY TIME BABY!" Jack shouted as the three friends clapped hands before heading down towards Monique's place. Things were actually looking pretty good. Hopefully that would not change Team Possible could use a break.

"Kim! Ron! Jack! So glad you guys could make it!" Monique called with a grin waving as she spoke as they made their way over. "How'd you get Jack over though Kim?" Monique asked causing Kim to give an evil grin. "Well I-" Kim started before Jack placed a hand over her mouth. "She just said it would be a good idea for us to party as friends" Jack covered up causing Kim to give a snicker only for the other member of Team Possible to growl at her causing Kim to give an innocent smile.

"Okaaaay?" Monique stated with a sweat drop. "Anyways Kim Josh is-" Monique stated before Kim zoomed in as Ron went for the punch. "Hey Monique?" Jack asked as Monique looked up at Jack before he spoke. "Between you and Me I am not a fan of Josh" Jack stated as Monique blinked. "Really? Why?" She asked as Jack shook his head with a sigh. "I have only known Kim and Ron for a little bit but they are fighting their feelings I can tell due to being best freinds since Pre-K from what Ron has told me. And Josh with all due respect seems like a bit of a jerk" Jack said as Monique nodded. "But Don't tell Kim" Jack said as Monique made a zip with her lips. "My lips are sealed now come on let's get this party started!" Monique said dragging Jack into the House.

Inside the house people were dancing like crazy Monique and Jack were in almost what seemed like a Dance off. Ron was over drinking some Punch while Rufus was eating some food while Kim was doing here best to not sound like an idiot in front of Josh which made Jack shake his head.

"Hey Don't worry about it they will come out with it when the time comes" Monique said as Jack turned to Monique. "But-" He tried to argue before the young women put a finger to his lip to sush him and smiled. "Trust me on this one" She said causing Jack to blush but nod. "O O Okay if you say so Monique" He stuttered causing Monique to smile and nodded before speaking. "Alright that's the spirit now lets keep this party going." Monique said with a smile which made Jack grin. Best to make the most fun out of this party and not worry about the little things.

"Think you can out dance a party girl?" Monique asked with a smirk as Jack raised his eye brow and spoke. "Is that a Challenge Ms. Flores?" Jack asked as a playful smirk appeared on his face as Kim blinked hearing this turning it around as Monique smirked. "You better believe it home boy. So what do you say?" She asked causing Jack to let out a grin. "Monique let's just say you are going down." Jack said with a grin as Monique smirked pointing at the Senior DJ from the school.

"Hit the Senior Grad song!" Monique shouted as the man grinned and nodded before flipping over a CD ready to start this. "Oh this will be good" Kim stated with a smirk. "Uh oh!" Rufus said going into the pocket of his owner. "Oh boy this party gets better by the minute A BOOYEAH!" Ron stated with a smirk grabbing another drink of Punk turning around before the singers of the band that was playing at Monique's party began to sing as Monique and Jack grinned ready to start this dance off. This party was turning out alright.

**THIS IS OUR YEAR! THIS IS OUR GAME! ITS OUR TIME TO MAKE A CHANGE!**

Jack being the first one to pick things up went for a hand stand before spinning around followed up by a back flip causing the crowd to cheer. Monique being one not to be done went in back flip formation before jumping off the wall and span around landing on the ground with a smirk. Jack grinned and not to be out done back flipped off a trampoline and span around with a few kicks and such in the air before landing in front of Monique whos Jaw dropped before grinning.

**THIS IS OUR YEAR! THIS IS OUR GAME! ITS OUR TIME TO MAKE A CHANGE!**

Monique and Jack wasted little time as they went down and did a quick spin around before Jack jump kicked up and back flipped a few times jumping off the table getting a "HEY!" from Ron but he soon went silent as Jack did a spin type move in the air and landed on the other table and jumped in the air once again doing a drill like spin move landing in front of Monique who gave a "How the hell?!" Look before getting her composure back together she would not be out danced preformed or however you called it. One way or another she would win this.

**TODAY IS THE VERY FIRST DAY OF ALL OF OUR TOMORROWS! DON'T LOOK BACK BECAUSE WE ARE GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME!**

Monique went in to a spinning back flip before jumping off the wall and span around however, she soon slipped on the second try and nearly went crashing as Jack back flipped and caught her with a few. "Careful Monique you ok?" He asked blushing due to the fact he had caught her in his arms the young women blushed as well. "Yeah sorry Just slipped don't think this means you win Jack I'll get you next time" Monique said confidently causing Jack to grin as he put her down. "Can't wait for round two than Monique" Jack said with a laugh. Things were turning out A ok for this party after all.

After the Party Jack and all yawned before Jack got a call. "What's the Sitc-" Jack stated before he realized it was 1:50am. "Holy Crap! Sorry KP Gotta Jet!" Jack called. "Same Later!" "Peace Out KP! JJ!" Ron said as the three jetted towards their homes. They had no idea they were going to be out THAT late. Good thing tomorrow there was no school. Quickly the three made it home just in the nick of time. The three at their separate homes got an ear full from their parents for cutting it close but none the less they had made it home just in time. Team Possible was still here and they had their break but if anything. Come the end of this weekend they would be back to doing what they do. Kicking ass and taking names cause Anything is Possible for Team Possible.


	6. A New Robot Threat

"Another Date go well?" Kim asked Monique as they were passing by their locker room. "Oh you know it girl! Me and Jack are getting along just fine" Monique stated adjusting her back pack. "So first kiss yet?" Kim asked with a grin causing her friend to blush. "Not yet I think we are gonna stick to the dating as friends before we think about that" Monique said as Kim let out a smirk. "Whatever you say Mo whatever you say" Kim stated with a laugh. Another day had come to Middleton High and things were back to normal after the Halloween party.

"Whats the deal with your Fashion?!" Bonnie shouted as Team Possible came walking in along side Monique. The crew blinked as they saw a robotic like female who was being bombed with Question by Bonnie. "Hey Back off Rockwaller!" Jack yelled out as Kim Ron and Monique along side Monique came over as Bonnie humphed walking off. "Sorry about Bonnie she is the head bitch here" Jack said as Kim giggled. "Ain't that the truth. So whats your name?" Kim asked as the girl smiled. "XJ9 but people call me Jenny. I am what you would call an Android" She said with a smile.

"Ok hold that thought" Jack said as He pulled out his Communicator. "Yo Wade what's the Sitch with this Technology?" Jack asked as Wade began typing as a scan went over Jenny who giggle as if it tickled. "WOW! A fully functioning automaton" Wade said as Jack sweat dropped. "English Wade" Jack stated causing Wade to laugh. "Summary Shes an Android apparently designed for helping others" Wade stated as Jack smiled. "Thanks Wade" Jack said hanging up as Kim looked at her. "Wow not bad. Hey you gotta let us show you around Middleton how long you in for?" Kim asked as Jenny shrugged. "About a week me and my friends Tucker and Brad are staying at my house for the week" Jenny explained as Jack smiled.

"Ok after school me Ron and Jack will show you around school" Kim said as Jack blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Um sorry KP kinda made plans with Monique" he said as Kim smirked. "You guys got another date?" She asked as Jack shook his head fast. "N N No we are just hanging out as FRIENDS that's it KP. Anyways I'll see you all around" Jack said walking off to class as Kim smirked. "Oh this is going to be an INTERESTING four years" Kim said with a grin.

Meanwhile as Jenny was walking home. "So Jenny how did the "Research" about the students here go?" Brad asked as Jenny grinned. "Pretty good met some new friends. They are pretty nice." Jenny said. However, unknown to them they were being watched and were about to be the ones that may nearly destroy Team Possible. "So Jenny wh-" Tucker started before Jenny gave a shh. "We are being watched" She muttered using her senses to look around see where it was coming from.

"You got that right," Said a voice from behind the corner of a nearby building before a green energy blast was fired right at Jenny's head. Jenny grabbed Brad and Tucker flying in the air avoiding the blast before landing once it was gone and brought up her data base of the Villains in this area and brought the women up. "Shego Side kick to on . What dose want with us Lady?" Jenny asked but preparing just in case she needed to fight. "Oh no he doesn't want anything to do with your bratty friends," Shego replied, "It's you he wants and lets just say he's going to use you like the living weapon you are," she smirked, "I'm just here to pick it up

"You can tell the Doctor to forget that! A.) Where I go My Friends go. And B.) You will have to power me down before I work for anyone evil!" Jenny said before pointing her arm as it turned into a laser before blasting towards Shego. Shego jumped to the right before firing some green energy blasts of her own at XJ9 to try and knock her out of the sky.

"UGH!" Jenny yelled being knocked back against a tree. "JENNY!" Brad and Tucker yelled in concern as Jenny slowly got up. "Go get the group by the name of Team Possible!" Jenny yelled as Brad and Tucker nodded trying to head off before they were cut off by some of Drakken's goons as Jenny turned her arm into a Machine Gun type weapon and tried to blast Shego with it.

"Holy crap!" Shego said in shock before putting her agility into overdrive. She ran and leaped behind trees and buildings as Jenny fired bullets at her. She tried to move and shoot at the robot girl, firing low-impact blasts at Jenny's arm, just to stop her from firing or to stagger her so she could charge in.

Jenny growled before sheathing her gun and went straight combo mode by pulling her arms in and sheathing out swords charging forwards towards Shego. "Shego what's taking so long I would like that weapon Machine before Sundown!" Drakken yelled into the ear piece that kept him and Shego connected.

"I'd like to see YOU try fighting a living arsenal and see how long it takes for you to beat it!" Shego yelled back into the earpiece before seeing Jenny charge at her with swords for arms now. Shego bobbed and weaved while stepping against Jenny carefully so she wouldn't get sliced before jumping back, pressing her fists together, and firing a double-fisted energy blast at Jenny at her stomach.

"Power down to 50%" Her System said as Jenny cursed. "Not good I got to finish this FAST!" Jenny cursed as she sheathed her swords and began trying to blast Shego with the laser again wanting to end this before it got out of hand. Meanwhile Brad and Tucker had been tied up once Jenny got taken down if she didn't beat Shego they would be taken to and Jenny would have NONE of that.

Shego's eyes widened with interest. She didn't have to beat Jenny, just weaken her and tire her out so that power supply of hers runs down. That didn't mean she could get sloppy though and the fact that she was shot with a laser blast on her stomach was proof, "UGH!" she groaned upon getting blasted by the the laser which knocked her down onto the ground from the impact.

"Power Down to 25%" Her system said as Jenny panted. "Had...Enough...Witch" Jenny panted her Energy was very low thank god she got knocked down she hoped this was over. Shego wasn't in the best shape herself. She was sweating from all the consistent, mobile, movement she's had to do against this robotic teen. However she stood up on her feet however she stood up on her feet and wiped some sweat from her brow, "Not bad, been a while since I had a fight this fun," she smirked, "but I hope you enjoyed that lucky shot though..." she charged energy to her right hand, "because that'll be the only one you'll get on me!" then she fired a blast right at Jenny's torso.

"UGH!" Jenny shouted being knocked into a tree. "0% powering down for re charge" Jenny's system said as her eyes shut off. "Do you have her yet Shego?!" Drakken yelled.  
"You can quit nagging me, I just beat her," Shego said through labored breaths, "I'll be on my way with the robot girl soon." She then turned off her earpiece so that Drakken wouldn't talk to her again before picking up Jenny and draping her on her shoulders, "for once can I fight a normal teenager?" She growled as the henchmen dragged Tucker and Brad along.

Later that Night Monique and Jack were hanging out at Bueno Nacho. "Really having fun tonight Jack you sure you got the bill I could cover it bro it's no big" Monique said as they were ordering. "Hey its cool Monique I got it" Jack said with a smile as the women nodded. 'I sense a sitch coming up for me to pay for this but its cool' Monique stated with a grin and as if on cue the communicator went off as Jack sweat dropped looking at Monique who nodded. Jack pulled out the communicator and spoke. "Whats the Sitch Wade?" Jack asked.

"You're never going to believe this but Jenny has been kidnapped by Drakken!" Wade said, getting down to business with his answer. "What! Ok this better not be some sick prank Wade cause if it isn't this is seriously not good!" Jack stated as Monique blinked over hearing this. "Oh this isn't a prank," Wade said while shaking his head, "Jenny had a tracking memory code I found out when I scanned her earlier and I keyed it into my Kimmunicator, that's how I found out she was kidnapped and is being held at Drakken's lair."

"Alright I am on It I'll get a hold of Kim and Ron" Jack stated hanging up. "Sorry Monique I gotta bail this is serious" Jack stated as Monique grinned waving her hand. "No big we can try again tomorrow" She said as Jack nodded and took off. 'I am so gonna/Wanna kill Drakken' The two teens said as Monique ordered her food and Jack took off to get the rest of Team Possible.

"Kim It's Jack this is an emergency Sitch!" Jack called as he busted into the Possible home before falling face first onto the ground. "Ugh ok that could of gone better.." Jack muttered as giggled. "you could say that again but hold on I'll go get Kimmie and Ron" She said to go get the two Pre-K friends. "Kimmie! Ron! It's Jack theirs an emergency Sith downstairs!" shouted as Ron and Kim came racing out of the room and down the stairs. "Whats The Sitch Jack?!" Kim asked as they had gotten into their Mission clothes.

"Jenny and her friends have been kidnapped by Drakken. I am not sure what Drakken wants with her but something tells me it has to do with her being a Android" Jack stated as Ron groaned in annoyance. "Oh this is so not Badical.." Ron groaned with a shake of his head. "Wade set us up with the ride to Drakken's lair lets jet" Jack said as Kim grinned. "Alright just another Mission for Team Possible" Kim said as the three clapped hands before taking off.

Once they were above Drakken's lair Kim spoke. "Alright Jack w-" Kim started before Jack held up his hand. "Oh no KP. If you think I am just gonna stand on the sides anymore you got another thing. Drakken is getting more dangerous as time goes on we have to do this as a team. Especially due to the fact if I know Drakken he somehow has put Jenny under his control you me and Ron are a team it's time we start acting like one" Jack said as Kim chuckled. "Now I feel like I am talking to a Mirror" Kim stated shaking her head. "Alright let's do this!" Kim said as Her and Jack jumped out of the planed followed slowly behind by Ron.

"Whoa! JJ! KP! HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS CRAZY THING!" Ron yelled freaking out as they jumped out of the plane. "Simple Like this" Jack said with a grin pulling the string for the parachute followed by Kim. "Oh that's easy" Ron said with a laugh pulling it himself as Rufus poped out seeing how high they were he went white before going back into his owner's pocket.

"HAHA! With this Machine or Weapon or whatever you wanna call it, Under my control the world will soon fall to me Shego!" said letting out an evil laugh. "Guess again Drakken!" Jack yelled as the three members of Team Possible swung in with a smirk landing on their feet no problems. "TEAM POSSIBLE?!" Drakken yelled in shock. "You were expecting Tiny Tim Drakken?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Grr whatever you will be the test Subjects for the Obedience chips Jenny Brad Tucker. DESTROY TEAM POSSIBLE!" Drakken yelled as the three nodded before charging forward as the three Team Possible members got in their martial arts fighting style ready to start this as Drakken laughed. Jenny's arm turned int a Laser as Kim's eyes widdened as she jumped in the air avoiding the blast just barley. "This is so not a good sitch" Kim muttered landing before back flipping and kicked Jenny in the gut launching her back.

"Jack call the Twebs they might have something to reverse this!" Kim shouted as Jack blinked. "The Who-" He stated before being knocked in the Jaw by brad as he back flipped and growled wiping his lip. "Jim and Tim!" Kim shouted as Jack went ohhh before nodding. "Got ya Kim!" Jack said jumping onto a beam holding Drakken's lair together.

"Jim! TIM!" Jack yelled into the Communicator as the two twins came up on the monitor. "We need something to de fuse brain washing devices you got anything?" Jack asked as Tim nodded. "Yeah we made a phase distrubter portal we will be right there hold them off tell we get there!" Tim shouted as they hug up as Jack put his communicator in his pocket. "Easy for you two to say.." Jack muttered getting off the thing keeping Drakken's lair in place and drop kicked Brad with a grin.

"Boo-yeah! WAY TO GO KP!" Ron yelled while trying to get a way from Tucker. Suddenly two heads poped up from the outside with an item in hand and grinned. "Hikabikaboo?" Jim asked with a grin as Tim got up and clicked the button as a beam began charging up. "Hikabikaboo.." Tim said with a smirk. Clicking the button 3 beams shot out and entered the chip. after a few moments the came off as Tim smirked. "Hoosha..." He said with a laugh.  
Publish-  
"Ugh..." Jenny said holding her head along with Brad and Tucker in pain. Once she was recovered her eyes went red as she turned towards Drakken in anger. "You!" Jenny said readying her fist. "Now now lets be reasonable.." Drakken said with a nervous laugh.

The members of Team Possible closed their eyes and let the sounds of pain from blue and silver steel hitting blue flesh filled the air and the sound of lasers firing were heard loud and clear. Once the dust settled Drakken had bruises, black eyes, and holes in his clothes. A sign that he had been thoroughly beaten down by Jenny.

Finally after Jenny had beaten the holly hell out of Drakken and Team Possible along with Jenny and her friends had landed, Jenny by rockets and Team Possible by plane. The group was once again in Middleton. "Thanks for the help" Jenny Said as Kim smiled. "So not the Drama Jenny" Kim said with a grin. "It's Team Possible's job to help" Jack said with a grin. "Team Possible wins again so how about Bueno Nacho my treat" Ron said with a grin. The two other members of Team Possible laughed. "Sounds good Ron.." Kim said as Jack and Ron took off. 'Ugh whats happening to me. Me and Ron used to be as close as best friends can be yet now...somethings different...I can't put my finger on it though' Kim said to herself shaking it out of her head before racing forward to catch up to Ron and Jack. She could figure this out later. For now Team Possible could celebrate another win. 


	7. Kim comes to terms with her feelings

Kim sighed after leaving Bueno Nacho holding her heart and cursed to herself. "What in the hell is happening!" Kim shouted to the sky as Happening echoed throughout all of Middleton as she sighed holding her head. "I've crushed before but this is ridiculous what in the hell is happening to me..Me and Ron have been friends for nine to ten years and I have never had issues with this before!" Kim shouted as she was holding her head in frustration. Sighing Kim shook her head in frustration holding her head wondering what the hell was going on with her. She never had this kinda trouble with the other boys before. Suddenly the Communicator went off as she sighed pulling it out before speaking. "What's the Sitch wade?" Kim asked wanting to get her mind off this.

"Kim you ok?" Wade asked as Kim tried to fake a smile. "yeah I am fine so whats the Sitch" Kim asked as Wade scanned his computer but was a little concerned about his friend."Ok..Anyways Drakken has kidnapped an English Princess..to hold the world hostage. I can't get a hold on Jack or Ron you ok on your own?" Wade asked as Kim nodded before hanging up and headed towards her ride to Drakken's lair.

"What am I thinking I am Kim Possible I can do anything-" Kim started than it smacked her right in the face as she face palmed sighing. "Including fall for my best friend..." Kim stated to herself with frustration going all though her as the plane was heading towards Drakken's lair. Kim needed to get her mind off this situation. She had a mission to take care of and with Ron and Jack un reachable she had to figure this on her own. It wasn't gonna be easy but she knew she could do it. After all she could do anything.

"Its only a matter of time before the world keels to me for the safe return of their princess!" 's laugh echoed throughout the room. "I beg to differ!" Kim's voice echoed trying to keep her confidence as she swung into the room with a grin. "KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken yelled as if he was shocked or something. "SHEGO!" Drakken yelled trying to get his Side kicked to attack Kim Possible to stop her from ruining their plans on taking over the world. He would not be stopped again no way no how!

"And here I thought we wouldn't be seeing you," Shego smirked, running in and attempting a diving kick at her teenage foe. "UGH!" Kim groaned being knocked against the wall as she slowly got up after the attack. "What the? I could of normally block that ugh whatever!" Kim shouted to herself before back flipping a few times before blasting Shego or trying to anyways with a Bicycle kick. Now what didn't make sense is that she normally blocked the attacks like that before yet for some reason Shego was able to get an easy attack in on her. This was not her normal self.

Shego quickly ducked from the bicycle kick and gave a sweep kick to Kim's other leg, looking to knock her down. The raven haired villainess savored the rare quick shot she got on Kim to start the fight but she was wondering if she would get lucky again with the knockdown kick on her red-haired enemy.

Kim was really out of her game today which was rare for Kim-hell any possible to be out of their game but with everything that was on her mind it made sense. The Sweep kick connected as Kim let out a groan of pain as she was swept down onto the ground as she slowly got up. 'Ok gonna feel that in the morning' Kim muttered to herself before getting back in fighting stance. She couldn't give up if there was one thing her dad taught her it was this. "Anything is possible for a possible"

"Looks like you should've stayed at home today KP," Shego sneered with a smirk. She was winning the fight so far, much to her enjoyment but something seemed off to Kim...she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment so she decided not to question it and head right to battle. She fired some energy blasts at Kim, testing her luck again with and attempt to blast Kim away.

Kim was about to charge in before she noticed the blasts coming full force at her and blasted her against the wall. Kim let out a small groan. "Ugh my head this is so not me" Kim groaned to herself as she slowly got up. The Female member of Team Possible was pretty badly bruised and this was not her that was for sure. She knew what it was but she had to focus on a mission first before she bother with that and things were not going well.

All of Shego's shots hit; not one, not most of them, every energy blast Shego fired at Kim connected and slammed her against the wall. That was when the villainess stopped fighting altogether and looked at Kim, "Okay it's official, there is something wrong with you because this is way to easy." She said.

"Shego! What are you doing?! FINISH HER OFF! WE CAN FINALLY TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH KIM POSSIBLE OUT OF THE WAY!" Drakken yelled towards his partner in crime.

"SHUT UP!" Shego snapped at her partner, "I'm not about to kill her when she's like this, after all the times we fought I'm not about to kill Kim Possible when she's not at her best!" "But But But Shego we have the princess and one more move and Kim Possible's finished. I don't see the problem" Drakken whimpered trying not to show fear to his side kick.

"I am not about to kill the girl that has given us hell for years when she's not in her right state of mind. Now let the Princess go or you'll be the one I'll be fighting next, got it?" Shego said, putting her foot down on the matter and charging her fists up with energy for emphasis. She wanted to destroy Kim Possible, she wanted to have a royal ransom of money, but not when her rival clearly wasn't herself.

"Y Y Yes Shego" Drakken said in defeat as she grabbed the princess and went off to return her home as Kim blinked looking up at Shego though she was hurt she was confused that was for sure. "I I I am lost your always willing to fight me. Why stop today?" Kim asked in confusion. Sure she was glad she was still alive and everything but a lot of this didn't make ANY sense.

"It wouldn't be right to beat when you're weak like this," Shego answered, "now go home, get some rest, do whatever you got to do to clear your mind because even though I hate you..." she then turned her back on Kim, "you're not even worth killing now." Shego scoffed.

"I'll try..." Kim said slowly getting up and sighed before speaking. "Sorry to waste your time like this Shego things have just been...not the same with me and Ron mentally at least when it comes to me. I mean I don't know what happened. We have known each other since Pre-K and now this is popping up in my head. Ugh I am so confused right now" Kim mumbled. In a bit of surprise, Shego turned around upon hearing this bit of news about Kim and one of her friend "Wait you mean the one with the blonde hair, rat, likes to run alot...you actually?..."

"I don't know Shego I mean hes a good guy and kinda cute but UGH!" Kim stated holding her head in frustration. "I am so confused I don't know what to do right now" Kim stated punching the wall luckily it wasn't to hard but hard enough to hero an echo throughout the lab. "Well if I had to say...you're in love, that's why you're feeling this way," Shego said with a little smile on her face, like it amused her to see Kim show a side that wasn't related to fighting her or stopping crime but actually acting like a normal, teenage girl.

"That's just it Shego I am worried this will ruin our freindship ugh. I will see you later I need to go talk to my parents on this" Kim said before sliding down the lair and jumping into the plane that took off towards Middleton. "Alright it's just talking to your parents about a guy you MAY be falling for that you have known since Pre-K no big right?" Kim asked herself oh hell what was she talking about she just added more pressure to herself. Walking into the house however she tripped due to the tweebs running in front of her really fast and before she knew it she fell on her ass. "Tweebs..." Kim growled this was not what she needed.

"Kimme-Cub you ok-Oh my god what happened?!" Her father explained as Kim sighed standing up. "Its no big just a few scratches my head wasn't in the game in today's mission" Kim explained. "Your damn right it wasn't Come on Kimmie-cub lets go in the kitchen and talk to your mom where your mind was" Her father said as Kim nodded following her father into the kitchen. After the explanation of how she failed to get any offense on Shego took a drink of his coffee. "Alright where was your mind during that Kimmie" Mrs. Possible asked as Kim sighed. "Uh on Ron" She stated next thing you know nearly choked and spat out his coffee over Kim's face. "Ok I didn't need that" Kim stated as handed her a rag so she could wipe off the Coffee and handed a drink of water.

"Sorry Kimmie-Cub but Did you say Ron as in Ronald?" said coughing he didn't have a problem with Kimmie falling for him but he had to clarify their was only a few guys he would trust with Kim that was true. "Yes but I will admit things are different but I am all sorts of confused right now" Kim stated a few tears dropping out of her eyes. They were friends but she never had this thought before. "Kimmie why don't you go up stairs and trying figure this out?" Mrs. Possible said as Kim nodded heading up as sighed her little girl was growing up but now she had one final task to over come see where her heart laid.

Kim sat down on her bed and sighed looking around her room before opening her window and sighed and began singing. "I know we've been, Friends Forever, But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new. After all this time, I've opened up my eyes, Now I see. You were always with me!" Kim sung to herself unknown to her Mr. Possible and the Tweebs were over hearing this and somewhat smile.

"Could it be, You and I, Never imagined? Could it be, Suddenly, I'm fallin' for you. Could it be? You were right here beside me, And I never knew? Could it be, That it's true, That it's you?" Kim sung to herself as her mother started humming along with as sighed wiping a tear from his eyes. "Kimmie-Cub is growing up right before me.." He stated hiding some tears as Mrs. Possible hugged her husband with a small smile.

"Could it be? That it's you! It's kinda funny you were, Always near. But who would ever thought that we would end up here? And everytime I needed you, You've been there for me through, Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you!" Kim sung now it was out loud unknown to her as Monique heard a song and came by seeing Kim and a small smile came across her face. "Bout time girl don't worry your secret is safe with me until your ready" Monique said to herself leaning against the light post listening to her friend from club banana sing.

"Could it be, You and I, Never imagined? Could it be, Suddenly, I'm fallin' for you?! Could it be, You were right here beside me, And I never knew? Could it be, That it's true, That it's you?" Kim continued as Monique smiled closing her eyes as Jack walked by as he blinked before Monique pointed to Kim's bedroom window as Jack smiled a bit. 'You're half-way there KP. As a member of Team Possible I'll help you the other half of the way' Jack said with a smile.

"Ohhhhhh, It's you! 'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives, I can see it in your eyes-! Oh, that it's real, And it's true, That it's just me and you? That it's true, That it's YOU-!" Kim muttered to herself as Jack couldn't help but smile. Kim was slowly coming to clarification with her heart but he could tell with how long Kim and Ron had known each other it was gonna take at least another 2 years before she was ready.

"Oh, yeah! That it's you! Could it be, That it's true, That it's you! Could it be, That it's true, That it's you! That it's you! Oh, it's you-!" Kim sung before she went quite closing the window inside her room she fell down on her bed letting out a few tears in fear due to how close her and Ron had become and didn't want to ruin their friendship. As The Possibles went inside after the song Jack sighed before looking at Monique and spoke. "I don't get it Monique crushes are one thing but Kim and Ron's goes way beyond that. Why do you think she is struggling so much on this?" Jack asked with a sigh shaking his head.

"Kim and Ron have known each other since they were in preschool, they grew up together, been through everything together, you can't blame the girl for falling in love with Ron because of it," Monique said with a little smile on her face. "I get that but why would she-ohhhhh. Shes worried about losing him as a friend isn't she" Jack asked leaning against the light post. 'Kim you are harder to figure out than a calculus text book' Jack muttered to himself.

"She's a girl, she's not supposed to be easy to figure out," Monique giggled, "but really though, knowing Ron he'll be happy to know Kim feels that way about him."

"We can't Monique.." Jack said shaking his head sadly. "This is something Kim has to admit to Ron on her own. We can help them along the way but this has to be done by her own will. I want them to finally get together but it has to be because they admit it themselves" Jack stated with a sigh. 'something I hope to do to you one day Monique.' Jack said inside his head.

"I know I know," Monique said as she leaned against the wall, "I want them to get together too but we just have to wait for them to make their move, I know it'll be worth it though," she smiled.

"Yeah come on we better leave Kim. Bueno Nacho my treat?" Jack asked as Monique grinned. "In the words of Kim's future Boyfriend A booyeah" Monique said with a grin as Jack let out a laugh.


	8. Solo Mission Time For Jack

"25 Seconds on the clock this is Mad Dogs last chance to pull out the win the score is 34-28" The Announcer said as the football team huddled. Jack stated for the quarterback to throw it to him he would take it the other way. The Quarterback nodded as the team called for the break as the team got into formation. "Two Twenty-Eight! Two Twenty-Eight! HIKE!" The Quarterback called backing up as the clock began clocking down as it was now at the 20. Soon once the 15 seconds hit Jack was open and called for it as the Quarterback threw it full spin towards Jack as the young man nodded. Once The ball came into view Jack dived after the ball and landed in the end zone TOUCHDOWN! right as the clock hit Zero.

"MAD DOGS WIN MAD DOGS WIN!" The announcer shouted as Jack slammed the ball down. "A BOOYEAH!" Jack shouted before blinking before laughing. "Ok I've been hanging out with Ron to long" Jack stated with a laugh as the Mad Dogs Freshman football team clapped hands together. "Nice Job out their Jack!" Coach Barkin said as they headed into the locker room before he got some Gatorade dumped on him before his Communicator went off. "Hey Coach I will catch ya later I gotta take this" Jack said as Coach Barkin nodded as Jack took off.

Once he was in the dark for him he pulled out the Communicator. "Whats The Sitch Wade?" Jack asked as he saw Wade looking a little worried. "Its Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior. They've got Ron!" Wade shouted as Jack's eyes widened. "What?! In the Mental Shape Kim is in right now!" Jack shouted before covering his mouth in a Ah Shit motion.

"Mental State?" Wade asked as Jack ran a hand down his face before speaking. "Ok I'll explain but you do NOT tell Kim or Ron this or I swear I will hurt you we clear!" Jack stated seriousness in his voice. "Ok Ok I promise I wont say just explain" Wade stated holding up his hands in a "OK OK" Motion as Jack sighed deeply.

"Ok so Kim is starting to struggle with where her relationship stands with Ron so right now her mental state is not exactly the best" Jack explained as Wade sighed. "I figured as much she hasn't picked up today when I went to call her. You want me to let her know the Sitch while you head off?" Wade asked as Jack shook his head no. "No I'll handle this. It's go time" Jack said with a grin. "Alright I'll send you your ride to Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior's hide away" Wade said as Jack nodded hanging up the communicator heading off.

"MMMMPH!" Ron tried to yell as he was tied up. "Now than all we do now My Son is wait for Kim Possible and we can finally rid ourselves of that little pest." Senior Senior Senior said with an evil Laugh. "Kim's not available right now" Jack said before swinging into the Villain's lair and grinned. "But perhaps I could take a Message" Jack stated with a big smirk.

"You!" Senior Senior Senior growled as he pressed a button on his remote as Lasers began trying to blast him. Jack jumped back a few spots dodging the Laser before jumping forward and pounced Senior Senior Senior before looking at Junior. "Cover Ron's ears while I talk to your father?" Jack asked as Junior was about to speak. "NOW!" He shouted as Junior gave an epp before Covering Ron's ears.

"If you were not an Old man I should break your arm right here right now. You Kidnapping the person KP is falling for when shes not even in her Mental State!" Jack shouted before grabbing Senior Senior Senior spinning him around before slamming him against the wall. "PAPA!" Junior yelled un covering Ron's ears and running over to him.

"Ha! I figured one of you would show up! So now I can Un Vail my recant invention..just not yet" Senior Senior Senior said before clicking a button a creating a flash of light as Jack covered his eyes once he un covered them the two Seniors were gone causing Jack to growl. "Got a track on them Wade?" Jack asked after pulling out his Communicator. "Yeah I do and good news is Kim is slowly getting ok. She passed her recant test" Wade said with a smile as Jack sighed with realif. "Ok but for today and tomorrow pass the missions though to me ok?" Jack asked as Wade gave him a thumbs up. "You got it Jack" Wade said as Jack hung up and went over and broke Ron out of the ropes and everything before the two jumped into the hellocopter and headed back to Middleton.

In Bueno Nacho after getting back from the mission Jack slammed his fist on the table making Monique jump a little. "Whoa easy boy you ok?" She asked as Jack sighed. "Sorry to startle you Monique but no. Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior have pissed me off. They Decided to start their little crime crap when Kim is still not in the same state of mind?" Jack asked in anger as Monique nodded and sighed before grinning. "Ok two things number one those two need to change their names they are way to redundant." Monique said with a laugh.

"Number two. Kim's still acing her classes shes just not in Mission Mind Set at the moment. Number three Ron is safe that's what counts right? Last but not least Jack she has you to cover her back while shes going though this" Monique stated as Jack smiled and nodded. "I guess your right" Jack said with a smile. "I know I am now eat your Nacho before it gets gold" She said as Jack laughed and nodded.

After finishing their food Monique told Jack she would catch him later causing Jack to grin. 'I better go check on Kim before I continue this investigation of the Senior's' Jack said as he walked heading over to Kim's house. Knocking on the door Mr. Possible answered. "Hey Mr. Possible I was wondering how Kim is doing. I wanted to check on her before I went to investigate what the Seniors are up to" Jack said with a smile as nodded. "Kimmie-Cub is getting better. Shes still a tad confused but a few more days and she should be back in Mission mode" said with a smile. "Alright let her know I stopped by to say hi but don't let her know I am doing this Mission solo I want her to recover from this Realization" Jack said as Mr. Possible nodded. "So Jack before you go how long you give them before the come clean?" He asked as Jack grinned. "I give them till Junior Prom" Jack said as Mr. Possible nodded with a smile before Jack waved before heading off to figure out what the Senior's were up to.

"Ok let's see here" Jack stated back in his own home looking on the computer for the items the Seniors had stole. "A time Medal? What in the world?" Jack asked before pressing the article. "The Time Medal was used a long time ago by a evil sorceress and when fused with the right item can be used to TRAVEL THOUGH TIME?!" Jack explained in shock. "So they are trying to re write History? Not on my watch" Jack said before pulling out his communicator. "Wade you got the info on the Seniors next location?" Jack asked as Wade nodded. "Yes I am sending you the ride now" Jack nodded and hung up the communicator before taking off he only hoped he was not to late.

"Now my son with this we can-" Senior said before suddenly Jack came flying in and kicked Senior to the side grabbing onto the Time Monkey? ok weird thing to create but whatever. Backflipping a few times he handed the Monkey to the plane driver. "Hold this" Jack said getting in fighting stance. "Come peacefully or you will get hurt I am not leaving this time without you two in cuffs" Jack stated with a growl.

"I can't go to Jail I am a future Pop star and-" Junior said before Jack round house kicked Junior in the head knocking him down. "Now do you wanna go down the same way your son did or you wanna do this the hard way?" Jack stated with a growl. "You win this round Jack but We will meet again" Senior Senior Senior said with a growl getting on his hands and putting his hands on his head as the Cops flew in before taking Junior and Senior away into their copter. Jack went over and took the monkey from the Plane driver and handed it to the cops. "Make sure this gets to a secure Safe" Jack said as The Cops nodded with a smile before they took off.

Back at Middleton Jack adjusted himself after finishing his homework on the ride back and grinned. "Alright things are A ok now." Jack said with a big smile on his face. "Hello Jack how did the Mission go?" Mr. Possible asked as Jack stopped as he was passing by Kim's house. "Everything's good now . How's Kim?" Jack asked as smiled. "Back to her old self. Though she is still a little confused where she stands" said with a sigh. "Don't worry things will ok when it comes down to it" Jack said with a smile before heading off. Team Possible was slowly becoming stronger than ever.


	9. Don't Mess With A Girl's Emotions

"Ok Kim let me remind you. You are hanging out with someone who is on the Loser side of the chart and as one of our top cheerleaders you are-" Bonnie stated as Kim was listening after recovering herself from two days ago before. "BONNIE ROCKWALLER!" A voice shouted as Bonnie blinked before her and Kim turned around to see Jack Javen storming over his eyes screamed that he was pissed off as he looked at Kim saying "Give me a moment with her" before she nodded backing up as Jack turned towards Bonnie and began to speak towards her obviously rather pissed off.

"Ok listen here Rockwaller I've been willing to let what you have been saying slide being the wide receiver for this schools football team and all but I will be damned if you used this damn food chain bullshit to separate Ron and Kim as friends you may be a girl but I got no problem finding someone that would take great pleasure and beating some sense into you!" Jack snapped as Bonnie snarled right back as the two seemed to have lighting coming out from both their eyes. Bonnie than was the one to begin to speak towards Jack.

"Listen here Newbie you transferred here so you don't seem to get what this chart is. The Chart is everything in the social ladder here in and further more-" Bonnie started before Jack cut her off. "Social Ladder?! This is our last years before we hit the real world and you are worried about some god damn social ladder. I would call you a bitch Bonnie but that would be an insult to bitches! Now you listen here Bonnie you will back off this Social ladder bullshit or I will not hesitate to find someone to beat it out of you are we clear?!" Jack snapped as Bonnie snarled before humphing and leaving the Gym.

"Jack..thanks" Kim said with a smile as Jack shrugged. "Hey what are friends for" Jack said starting to walk off before stopping. "By the way Kim. Me and Monique and your family along with Wade know" Jack stated as Kim placed a hand over her mouth. "You mean?! You Monique heard my singing?" She asked as Jack nodded before grinning. "Don't worry though your secrets safe with us and when your ready to come clean with Ron" Jack said with a smile as Kim smiled. "Thanks.." She said sighing with realif. "Don't worry about it. Now you better get back to Practice" Jack said with a laugh.

Meanwhile in the school one Adrena Lynn had escaped from Jail having been stopped and plans ruined and cursing. "When I get the story that will ruin Possible's Social Life. I will use it" She muttered to herself before she spotted Kim and someone she didn't notice who turned out to be Jack the new member of Team Possible they luckily were alone by the locker so Jack didn't have to worry about bringing this up or at least so he thought. "Ok Spill Kim. I can't for the life of me figure you girls out. Why are you so scared of telling Ron?" Jack asked as Adrena's ears picked up. "Ron? That Baffoon? This might be what I am looking for" Adrena said to herself hiding behind the Locker and kept listing in.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? What if this ruins our friendship?" Kim said with noticeable worry in her voice, "I mean I know he's my friend and he's sweet but I...I just don't know about this..." Kim muttered. "Oh? The Mighty Kim Possible falling in love?" Adrena said to herself listening in with a smirk. "Kim Kim Kim" Jack said shaking his head before speaking. "I can't say much to help because I haven't even known you two a year yet but from what Monique has told me you two have been best friends since what Pre-K?" Jack asked leaning against the locker.

"Thats right," Kim nodded, "I mean we've known each other that long and we know what we like and what we don't like, and I'd rather date Ron than most of the other guys in this school but he's my best friend. Wouldn't it be weird?" she asked. 'Oh haven't I heard that a lot at my old school' Jack said to himself with a smirk before speaking not noticing a blonde haired women in the corner. "Kim That's just it. You guys have been best friends for ten years. Now tell me after getting to know each other THAT long what is the next logical step Hmmm?" Jack asked with a small chuckle.

Kim didn't notice the blonde teen in the corner of the hall as well so she just continued to speak, "But what if Ron doesn't feel the same way about me?" Kim asked obviously Terrifyed. Jack simply sighed before speaking. "Look Kim you are never gonna know unless approach him about this but here I'll make you a deal." Jack said with a smile. "Think about this. Remember Junior Prom will be here before you know it We may be Freshmen now but before you know it we will be at the end of Junior year going into Senior. Think this though real hard. Once Prom comes I will help along with Monique get you two together. How's that sound?" Jack asked with a smile.

"You'd do that?" Kim asked, a smile growing on her lips. Jack and Monique were good friends but would they really do that for her? "Of Course. Kim much like you and Ron I am a member of Team Possible and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you two your my friends. As for anyone who tries Rumors on this let's just say they will regret the day they ever met Jack Javens of Team Possible. Trust me Kim this will work out but think long and Hard on it and let me know your stats on the Situation come Prom date alright?" Jack asked with a grin.

Kim gave Jack a friendly, warm, hug in appreciation, "Thanks Jack, I really needed your help during this particular sitch," she said warmly. She was glad to have the help of such a friend. "Don't worry about it Kim" He said returning the hug with a smile. "Now come on let's get to class." Jack said with a smile as the teens headed off as Adrena smirked. "This is to good to pass off" She said heading off towards the School Paper room.

After Class Jack stretched heading out of the room. "YO JACK PROBLEM!" Monique called before Jack turned to see her coming with a paper what looked like the school paper. "What's up Mo-WHAT THE HELL?!" Jack asked in anger as he read the front page. "New Love Birds" the article read showing a picture of Ron and Kim as Jack growled tightening the paper. "Who the hell could of put this in?" Monique asked.

Suddenly he thought he saw a familiar writing in the article and growled. "Manke..." Jack growled to himself. "I'll be right back Monique" Jack said heading towards the other direction with a rather pissed off growl. Josh Manke was over by his locker room apparently trying to grab something out of his locker. "HEY! MANKE!" Jack yelled walking over right as Manke turned around WHAM! Jack connected his fist with Josh's face sending him flying against the wall as he let out an ugh. Good thing Barkin was not around or things would get ugly it was shown in Jack's face that he was pissed as Josh held his cheek.

"Ouch ok that hurt. Number one Nice punch kid Number 2 what the hell was that for?!" Josh asked standing up. "You wanna explain why YOUR hand writing is on this article Josh?!" Jack shouted holding out the article. "Huh why would I care If Kim Possible is dating that Lose-" Josh stated before Jack grabbed his shirt and growled. "If you value whats left of your high school years you will NOT finish that sentence! Kim is confused enough as if. Do you know how embarrassed she would be if she found out?!" Jack snapped.

"Look I know it looks bad but I didn't put it I swear man" Josh said starting to freak out. Suddenly Kim's voice was heard before she ran out of the school as Jack growled. "If I find out this was your doing there is a nurses office with your name on it pretty boy!" Jack shouted slamming him down before racing down the other way. "Monique get all those papers out of here before Ron sees it I am going to do some investigation on this" Jack shouted as Monique nodded heading the other way. "I swear Josh if this was your doing your gonna regret the day you met me" Jack growled racing out the door.

On the outside Jack stopped looking down as he bent down picking up some sort of Blonde hair. Pulling out the Communicator Wade's picture picked up. "Wade I need a scan on this DNA asap. Someone started an article on Kim's confusion on Ron" Jack stated as Wade squinted. "Ohhh that's not gonna end well I'm on it" Wade stated as Jack placed the DNA though the Communicator and gasped. "No way its one of the crooks Kim put away Adrena Lynn" Wade gasped as Jack growled. "So Payback's the sitch here eh?" Jack growled. "Looks like it. Looks Like she has teamed up with Shego as well" Wade said as Jack growled nodding hanging up. "I am so gonna hurt that green wench" Jack said to himself.

Drakken was currently in his lair trying to sleep before Jack came swopping in as Drakken slowly woke up. "You? What you doing here I am off today for Super Villiany." Drakken said with a yawn. "I ain't here to talk to you Drakken. I am here to talk to your little Side Kick Shego." Jack said as Drakken yanwed. "Oh right shes in the Lab. SHEGO someone here to talk to you" Drakken shouted.

"Who is it?!" Shego asked from the lab. She was just sitting in a chair minding her own business, reading a nice book when she heard that there was somebody visiting her and Drakken in their private, isolated, evil lair of all places!

"It's Jack Shego. I want a word for you and trust me I got no problems coming in their and dragging your ass out here!" Jack shouted. He was obvious pissed off with the situation going on with Kim. If Shego was the one behind this than he would find a way to deal with Shego and lock her up in Jail even if he had to come up with some excuse.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I'll be right there!" Shego yelled back, putting a bookmark in her book to save the page where she was reading. Then she stood up left the lab and went right to the room Drakken and Jack were with annoyed look on her face, "You know when Drakken has a day off I have one too so this better be good." Shego snarled.

"You better start explaining than. Do you get a Kick out of toying with Kim's Emotions when shes in this state Shego? I know you hate her but really working with Lynn to expose some feelings She is still trying to figure out herself?! What's the Sitch Shego" Jack shouted with a growl. He was obviously not happy about this particular Sitch.

"Oh yeah the girl who's trying to get revenge on your friends for ruining her career," Shego said, knowing just who Jack was talking about but by the somewhat confused look on her face she didn't know what he was talking about, "Yeah I know her but what are you talking about?"

"Playing with Kim's Emotions. If you REALLY Need a refresher allow me to bring you up to speed. Kim is currently struggling with her Relationship with Ron weither it be friends or something more. Now I told Kim to give it a nice long think over and if she knew where she stood by Junior Prom I would help her out. However, Thanks to your little Lynn friend Kim is embarrassed beyond all hell because she is struggling with this and Lynn sent in a school paper article about this" Jack stated slightly growling at the thought of this.

"School paper?" Shego asked? "I admit I helped her get out of jail but I never thought she'd do this," she said with growing anger in her voice and a furrowed brow. "Hmm well that's a surprise. And Yes School Papper but judging by your reaction you didn't think she would do this and now this is Confusing Kim even more" Jack sighed before an idea hit him and he smirked. "Now I know your off of Villainy for tonight but not Crime Fighting. So how would you like to come with me and Pay Lynn a little visit her and get her right back in the slammer where she belongs you know show her you do not mess with people's emotions where they are confused like this" Jack suggested with a chuckle.

"Actually stopping crime for once...sounds fun for a change," Shego said with a little smirk. She helped Adrena out but the teenager had gone too far, now it was time to make her pay. "Alright than. Drakken Me and Shego will be back we got someone to make Pay" Jack said as Shego and Jack got in the plane. Once they arrived at the Area where Wade had said Lynn was Jack and Shego landed though the roof right in front of Lynn. "Uh?" She asked playing Innocent. "Alright Lynn your about to learn the hard way why you do not mess with someones Emotions before we send you back to the slammer" Jack said with a smirk as Lynn gulped. "I I I thought you were on our side Shego?" Lynn asked.

"I bailed you out of jail and I had no problem with you going after Kim or her friends but you don't mess with her personal life like that," Shego growled, balling her hands into fists.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" Lynn asked as Jack smirked. "A booyeah" Jack said before back flipping and appeared behind Lynn before throwing her towards Shego. Nothing like a little Human Ping Pong with someone who toyed with someones Personal Life before sending them towards the Slammer right?

Shego caught Adrena Lynn cleanly in her grip before throwing her back to Jack, willing to have a little fun with the former TV star before the police arrived.

"Mommy..." Lynn muttered as Jack grinned just than he heard the sounds of Sirens and sighed. "no fun oh well" Jack said before Elbowing Lynn in the gutt before dragging her by the hair. "OW OW OW! Not the hair" She whined. "Hair is the LEAST of your problems girl!" Jack snapped obviously pissed his freind was hurt cause of this.

Shego shook her head in disappointment at Lynn and smiled, "If she just stayed away from Kim this wouldn't have happened." Once The car opened Jack threw her into the car with a growl as the car took off with Lynn shouting nooo as Jack grinned shaking his head before turning to Shego. "Thanks for the help Shego. I know it's a rare deal but yeah thanks. Also can You tell Dr.D to take a few more days off? I am gonna have to calm Kim down with Monique's help and Missions is the LAST thing she needs right now what with her emotions all in a uproar" Jack said with a small chuckle.

"Sure, but don't tell Kim I helped you out though. I have a reputation to maintain," Shego said with a little smrik, she was a villainess after all. "Consider my lips sealed" Jack said before jumping and catching the plane and grinned. "Later Shego nice teaming with ya" Jack said with a grin. Things were going to be A-Ok. 


	10. Team Possible Is Back

The Following Day everything calmed down from the little Spasm with Lynn had caused which was good and things seemed back to normal which was a very good thing. Kim had calmed down briefly from the Situation that had happened. Today they group had their time off as it was a Saturday. Jack was glad Kim was back to normal and all. Whatever the case things seemed a ok now as Jack shook his head and laughed. Everything that had happened over the last few days happened for one reason. Kim was falling for her best friend and was just struggling to come to terms with it. He would keep to his word and give her till prom of the Junior year but after that he was taking matters into his own hands.

Jack and Kim were walking towards this new Juice place before the Communicator went off. Kim pulled it out before speaking. "Hey Wade What's the sitch?" She asked as Wade smiled before speaking. "Been a few days since I heard that things alright now?" He asked as Kim nodded. "Spakin now thanks for helping me though this Sitch guys" Kim stated with a gentle smile as Wade gave a no big thumbs up. "So what's the sitch this time?" Kim asked as Wade messed with his computer. "It's Shego and Drakken they are at it again" Wade said as Jack face palmed. "I thought I told him to take a few days off..." Jack muttered to himself as Wade continued. "As I was saying they are heading to an event Downstait is preforming at apparently that they are in charge of guarding something big that Drakken wants I got your guys tickets and ride their" Wade said as Kim grinned. "Time to get back into the mission mode" Kim said with a smirk before giving Ron a call. She struggled a little bit but not to much as Jack let out a small laugh before Kim glared at him as he simply whistled.

Kim Ron and Jack arrived above the stage and jumping out of the plane as a beat for the first song of the night was kicking up. The faster they could stop Drakken and Shego the better. "You know these guys KP?" Ron asked as Kim laughed. "Only one of the best bands in the globe. Come on the faster we stop Shego and Drakken the better." Kim said as they landed heading though the crowd and back stage to find Drakken and Shego as the first song of the nights Lyrics picked up.

"Give it up, should've known much better. Words spoken, no, they can't come home. You'd think that people keep your lies a secret. But their tongues go wagging, spill everything they know." Their Vocalist started as the groupd was exploding in cheers as Kim shook her head. "Why do Drakken and Shego always have to ruin stuff that is Fun?" Kim growled to herself. Team Possible had a job to do but who knew if they could get this taken care of in time maybe they could have some fun at this performance.

"Alright here we go Shego with this Guitar I can disrupt the worlds Light Source and if the world wants light they will have to talk to the Doctor" Drakken said with an evil laugh. "I think not Drakken" Jack shouted as Team Possible came swooping in with a grin. "KIM POSSIBLE?!" Drakken yelled in shock as Jack rolled his eyes. "Seriously are we chop liver or something Ron?" Jack asked as Ron threw his hands up in the air. "I Know man SO NOT BADICAL!" Ron shouted in annoyance.

"SHEGO?!" Drakken asked as Shego Reved up her Plazma energy in her hands. "I'm On it!" Shego Shouted before charging at Possible and Jack as Ron raced over and began trying to pull the Guitar out of Drakken's hands. "I see your back to your old self Princess" Shego said with a smirk. "Yeah I hope you enjoyed your Victory last time because It is not happening again!" Kim shouted as her and Jack both went for a Kick to her head as She blocked with her hands as Kim and Jack back flipped. "GIVE ME THAT!" Drakken yelled as Drakken would not let up on Ron and the Guitar.

"Got it KP! JJ!" Ron Finally yelled as he held it in the air throwing it to Jack as he got it racing it out before throwing it up in the air as the Plane launched bullets out at it destroying said item as Drakken came racing out before seeing this and shouting NO! before Shego growled grabbing him into their Hover Card as Drakken turned towards Team Possible as Ron put his arm around both his friend not seeing Kim blushing Jack simply grinned before Drakken spoke.

"YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT TEAM POSSIBLE! BUT YOUR NOT!" Drakken shouted as they disappeared into the Sky. The Crowd who saw this cheered like crazy as Team Possible blinked a little bit as Downstaits Vocalist came over. "WHO HERE WANTS TO HEAR A SONG FROM TEAM POSSIBLE?!" He shouted as The crowd exploded in cheers as The Three Members of Team Possible grinned and nodded as Kim took the Mic before Ron was handed the Drum Sticks and Jack the guitar as they nodded before Ron and Jack started up a beat before Kim began singing of the song.

"OHHH YEAHHH!" Kim shouted before Jack and Ron nodded and grinned picking up the beat as Kim smirked as the crowd started cheering as Kim continued. "We're your basic Avarage Teens and We're here to save the world Because Were Team Po-ss-ible! There is nothing we can't do! and when Danger comes just know that we are on our way!" Kim sung before turning to Jack and nodded before the two handed each other their instruments before back flipping switching roles and Jack picked up were Kim had left off. Looks like they were gonna have fun after all.

"It Doesn't Matter where or when there's trouble if you just call our name. TEAM POSSIBLE! Call us beep us if you wanna reach us it's ok. We just can't wait until We hear our cell phone ring. Doesn't Matter If it's day or not everything's gonna be alright. Whenever you need us baby Call us Beep us if ya wanna reach us" Jack sung as the crowd was exploding as Jack looked at Ron who smiled in a "Can I?" look as they switched sides quickly as Ron picked up where Jack left off as Jack went to the drums.

"Ron Here So what's the sitch! Message clear We are here let us reassure you. We never going to leave you alone. Note That we are on our way. You can always count on us  
When it gets dark we'll help you see We will help you find your way. It doesn't matter when there's trouble  
If ya just call our name" Ron sung Kim and Jack flipped forward and at the same time the three said. "TEAM POSSIBLE!" In tune as an explosion of fireworks was shown in the back of them as the crowd cheered like crazy as Ron Jack and Kim waved towards the crowd as Rufus got up and blew a kiss saying "BYE BYE!" with a laugh.

As Team Possible got back to Middleton Monique came out of no where hugging the three teens Jack being the one blush as Kim chuckled before Monique spoke. "I saw the show on T.V you guys were awesome stopping Drakken and getting to sing on stage All of you that was flat out Awesome!" Monique shouted with a laugh as Kim put her arms on both of their sholders blushing at putting it on Ron's before shaking it off and spoke.

"It's like We said Monique. We are a team so it only was right. Like me Jack and Ron said in that song. Call us beep us if you wanna reach us" Kim said with a laugh as the group chuckled as they headed back towards the new juice drink shop. Team Possible was back and better than ever. The next two years were going to be interesting to say the least but Jack would be there for Kim though this whole thing. He would make sure Kim and Ron would get together with a smile Jack followed his friends. Things were looking good.


	11. A Crasy Sitch

After a singing day with Downstait however, you wanted to call it things were looking real good on team level with team possible. Kim had been putting some serious thought on where her and Ron stood at the moment. Suddenly however, Jack's communicator went off as Jack blinked. A Sitch already? ok they really needed a break again soon but for now he was going to take this. Jack pulled out his communicator before activating it as Wade's face showed up on it like before. Jack sighed a little but looks like Team Possible was about to have another Sitch and right before High School mid terms.

"Alright What's The Sitch Wade?" Jack asked as Wade skimmed on his computer before speaking. "Well the World Wrestling Entertainment is in town but that's not the bad part. Hunter or Triple H as we know him as has looked in a certain book that Professor Dementor has used. Now that is not the bad part because people have looked into Magic books and been made to do stuff they haven't before but this book has given him enhanced Speed Durability and Strength so your going to need help. I have gotten in contact with one former WWE Champion John Cena to give you a hand. You guys are going to have to find an amulet this should drag whatever is using him to do some of the stuff he has pulled out of him" Wade stated as Jack nodded. "Alrighty Ready Kim?" Jack asked as Kim smirked. "So not the drama Jack I was born Ready" Kim said causing Jack to laugh.

"Alright Wade what about our-" Jack started before a car came zooming by causing Jack to smirk. "Ride" Jack said with a laugh as he gave Jack a thumbs up before disappearing off of the Communicator.

Soon Team Possible Arrived Backstage at the WWE Event of Raw in Middleton Wade was able to score backstage passes for them so they could start the investigation to find out what they needed. Soon they came across someone with a "Even Stronger" Shirt as Kim blinked before tapping the man on the Shoulder. "Excuse Me are you one Cena?" She asked after tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" the man turned around and tilted his head down a bit to see a red-haired girl wearing a black shirt and cargo pants, "Thats right, welcome to the scenic WWE backstage," he said with a little smile. He was certain that the girl was just a lucky fan.

"Ok than we found the Right man. I am Kim Possible these are my freinds Jack Javen and Ron Stoppable we are to investigate the change in your current COO Triple H. We heard hes been acting well...not himself" Kim explained. "Team Possible at your Service " Jack said with a grin. "A boo and a yeah" Ron said with a small grin. "But don't beat around the bush Kim not himself. Hes way beyond that according to Wade" Jack stated as Kim grinned.

"Wow," John smiled with a sheepish laugh, "I thought you three would be older, no offense." "That's what they always say. We our Team Possible and our motto is we can do anything" Kim said with a laugh. "So John is it? You wanna explain how Hunter er sorry Triple H has changed sense he opened up that book?" Jack asked. "I'll start by saying two words about him, power hungry," John said, "Firing different people, having henchmen, pretty normal boss stuff for wrestling if you over look the fact that he successfully beat down a five-hundred pound man."

"Whoa totally not badical.." Ron growled as Jack shook his head before speaking up. "Apparently he opened a book that a foe of ours Professor Dementor used. From What Wade told us it was an evil Magic book and increased his strength edurance and speed not good" Jack said as Kim laughed. "So not the drama Jack. We got this" Kim said with a grin.

"Thanks," John smiled, "I would've fought him myself but it's tough to beat the guy that signs your paycheck."

"Good thing we work on this saving the world thing for free" Kim said with a smile as Jack laughed. "Amen to that Kim. So John have you seen any type of amulet of some kind around the backstage locker room here? It might be what we need to take Hunter down a peg" Jack asked with a smile. "I think I saw it in his office, It might still be there," John said.

"Alright let's check this out KP" Ron said as Kim blushed shaking it off and nodded. "Team Possible is in action" Jack said with a grin as they headed down the locker way. As they were heading down John spotted Randy and sweat dropped. 'Ok as long as Randy dose not try and put the moves on Kim we should be ok' John said to himself.

Randy smirked, strolling over to Kim. "Hey sweetheart, shame your not a WWE Diva, because you are quite the beauty." "Um...and you are?" Kim asked blinking as Jack growled. 'I made Kim promise and I plan on keeping it if you know whats good for you BACK OFF Viper' Jack said to himself.

"Randall Keith Orton, 3rd-generation Superstar and the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but please sweetie, call me Randy." He purred in her ear.

'OK THAT'S IT!' Jack shouted himself as he pulled Kim away as she muttered thanks. Jack growled before turning towards Randy and officially doing what not many people would dare to do and Smacked him right across the face.

Randy, rather than being angry just rubbed his cheek and smirked. "And just who the hell are you?" "Jack Javens Member of team possible and if you EVER flirt with Kim again I will not hesitate to make sure you can't make any other generations. A.) She is only 15 you ass. B.) she is strugleing with her feelings with her best friend and I will be damned if some arrogant Punk comes between them! Now than are we clear or am I gonna have to be the first non superstar to own the Viper at his own game!" Jack snapped in anger. Luckily Ron wasn't listening Kim however was as Red as an apple right now.

"Whoa whoa easy kid easy. I thought she was legal. Why didn't ya say something? "Maybe If you had oh I don't know asked instead of just automatically putting the moves on her than we could of avoided this situation!" Jack shouted. He was obviously pissed off right now. Kim was like a sister to him not by blood but yeah.

Randy chuckled. "Force of habit kid." Jack sighed before taking a deep breath. "Alright. I will let this go" Jack said with a sigh. "Now than We are currently looking for a little amulet. I don't know if you have noticed but Hunter has not been himself so we are heading to his office to pick up some clues. So are you willing to help or not" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah I've noticed that. I'll help ya out kid." Randy said with a smile. "Wait, somebody...actually talked some sense into The Viper...pinch me I must be dreaming," Cena said in shock with as His eyes widened. Randy gave him a light pinch on the arm. "Need anything else?" He deadpanned.

As the group headed towards Hunter's office Kim looked back at Ron and sighed shaking her head. Confusion on the Job ugh..not the best time. Randy smirked. "Ahh high-school love, been there done that!" Kim blushed humphing. "I I I have no idea what your talking about" She said with a humph.

"To quote my friend Sheamus' theme song, its written in your face honey." Randy laughed. Kim pouted before smileing. "Hey Randy? do you think you could give me some advice on this situation" Kim asked with a smile as they were walking.

"Uh...no?" Randy replied, awkwardly. Kim turned and gave the typical Possible Puppy Dog pout as Jack smirked. "Oh god you shouldn't of said no Randy" Jack said to himself. "Pleeeeease?" She asked with the pout in full effect. Randy frowned a little. "Trying to resist he wont last" Jack said to himself as Kim contiued the pout but adding a few tears almost looking like a crying puppy. Randy bit his lip, thinking about it.

Randy bit his lip, thinking about it. 'Fighting it this long danm' Jack muttered as Kim kept it up before adding in the little puppy whimper looking at Randy. 'Shit. Why'd she do that? Reminds me of my sweet little princess Alanna...' Randy thought.

"Please?" She asked keeping the looking on adding more on the please than before. "...Ohhhh all right all right, jesus you should be a politician with that shit." Randy complained. "WOOHOO! Thanks Randy" Kim said hugging the Viper as she skipped off ahead as Jack came by and patted the Viper on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it man the Possible's have a habit of using that to get what what they want" Jack said with a grin.

"This is going to be a looooong day.." Randy groaned. Once they got in the office the group looked around before. "And just what are you doing in my office?!" A voice said as the group turned around Kim and Jack turned around in fighting stance. "Team Possible? What are you doing here?" The man asked as it was revealed as Triple H. "Here to help you COO you haven't been yourself since opening that book just ask your two faces of your company here" Kim stated.

"Their right Hunter. Your even more ridiculous than usual, and that ladies and gentlemen is saying something." He chuckled. "You got that right," John nodded, chuckling lightly in agreement, "but really Hunter, you're not yourself and you haven't been yourself for months."

"I have just been doing what is best for business but if you insist" Hunter said flicking his fingers as quite a few of Dementor's minions showed up. "Been nice knowing you I'll find a new face for this company get them!" Hunter shouted as Jack picked up the amulet. "John Randy me Kim and Ron will handle Hunter you guys handle these Minnions. Let's go Kim" Jack said as her Ron and Jack back flipped backwards flipping over Hunter.

This led to a full on brawl within the office. Punches were thrown, bodies were slammed, and the sounds of combat filled the room. Randy and John were doing their part, slamming around and pummeling their share of Dementor's henchmen with minimal difficulty. Randy dropkicked a goon clean out of the office While Cena gave an attitude adjustment right on Hunter's office table, making it collapse.

"Now get outta here!" Cena said as he threw out the henchman he laid out flat on his ass and Randy did the same right after him. The WWE Superstars had successfully dealt with Dementor's minions without even breaking a sweat.

"Now for you HA!" Ron shouted as he tried to chop towards Hunter but was doing causing Jack to sweat drop. Hunter laughed before slapping Ron to the Side as Jack back flipped before landing on Hunter covering his eyes. "GAH GET OFF ME!" Hunter shouted before grabbing Jack and flung him against the wall. "Now than" Hunter growled grabbing Ron by the head. "You will make a fine Jobber for this Compoany if I let you live" Hunter said with a growl before Kim slowly got up and saw and her eyes went Red with anger. "HEY JACKASS!" Kim shouted before racing forward back fliping a few times and kicked Hunter right in the gut as he dropped Ron and backed up a few spaces.

"Jesus, for a kid, she can fight well!" Randy laughed. "You got that right, girl's got some skills" John nodded and smiled. He was nothing short of impressed with Kim. Ron however Ron was out cold as Kim growled. "Mess with MY man again and It will be more than just a tickle to the gut hunter" Kim growled as Jack got up and covered Hunter's eyes. "Kim!" Jack shouted throwing the Madalion again as Kim blushed at what she said shaking it off before catching the Madalion.

"THIS ENDS HUNTER!" Kim shouted before placing The Madalion into his chest as he let out a scream of Pain. A red ghost like thing got absorbed into the Madalion once it was fully in Kim slammed down the thing and stepped on it crushing it and whatever was controlling Hunter. A few moments later the COO groaned slowly getting up. "Ugh what the hell happened..." He muttered.

"Hunter, its best if ya don't know." Randy replied. Hunter groaned looking at Randy and nodded before looking at Kim. "Thanks for your help team Possible I am not sure what was going on but Thanks.." Hunter said. As Team Possible was leaving Kim turned towards Randy with a sweet yet evil smile. "Now you did say you would give me some help. Or do I need to pull out my "Weapon" again" Kim asked with a smirk.

"For a 15-year-old, your an evil bitch." Randy joked, laughing. "I know" She giggled before blushing. "So um Like I said Randy I am um still trying to figure this out and I mean we have been friends for ever but I don't know what to do I mean couldn't this wreck mine and Ron's freindship. I mean hes a good guy and all and I may want this but I am worried I might wreck our friendship" Kim said with a sad smile and a blush.

"Well, you've been through a lot with him right?" Randy Asked tilting his head. "Oh my god you have nooo Idea. I mean we have been though pre-k. Started Fighting Villains during Pre-Teen and he has been there for me every step of the way though the good and the bad" Kim stated giggling shyly at the trip down memory lane.

"Well, if that's the case, go for it. I mean you won't know till ya try right?" Randy said. "I guess ugh this is to confusing" Kim said as She held her head heading off towards Team Possible as John Cena came from behind patting him on the back. "I don't quite think that was the advice she was wanting man" John said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay Mr. Magic Man, why don't YOU do it?" Randy smirked evilly. "You crazy man! I don't want that Evil Puppy dog look on me. Besides I probably wouldn't of done any better than you. I am just saying shes a High Schooler in Love with her Best Friend I don't think you had to deal with that crap growing up" John said with a laugh.

"Nope, mine came after I was in WWE awhile." Randy said. "Come on man we got some cleaning up to do" John said bringing Randy a long. "Good luck Kim you're gonna need it" John said with a smile. After all the crap that had happened another day for Team Possible was in the books.


	12. Midterms and a Theif?

"UGH! I Swear if Drakken dose any evil crap today I am going to freaking KILL HIM!" Jack shouted as he raced out the door with his study books. Jack Kim and Ron had to set up a cram study day today because with all the saving the world crap while they were able to keep their grades in check with homework and classwork not to mention test they had little to NO time to study for the upcoming Midterms. Jack knocked on the door as answered before he zoomed in and up to Kim's room as laughed. "Looks like with all the saving the world stuff Drakken hasn't given them the time of day to study for their Midterms" said with a small laugh.

"Hmmm what we gonna do about Drakken or Drew rather he doesn't exactly seem one to take the day off" said causing to smirk. "Oh don't worry about that dear I thought this would happen let's just say Shego after I gave her some money is gonna make sure Drew is out cold for the day" smirked as her husband sweat dropped in a "I feel sorry for Drew" Fashion.

"About time you showed up Jack we got some making up on studying to do!" Ron shouted freaking out as Kim shushed his lips with her finger. "Shush Ron we can do this" Kim said with a gentle smile as Ron looked at her with a smile to before Jack gave a AHEM cough as Kim and Ron turned away from each other blushing as Jack simply smirked. 'The dance me and Monique are planing for the school is going to be interesting' Jack said to himself with a school. "Alright that we should probably get to craming" Jack said with a laugh.

"Yes your right" Kim said fighting off the redness on her face as Jack smirked before speaking. "Alright so said the midterms for our classes grades will cover the basics Reading,Math,Gemorty,History and of course English though that might cover the same category in Reading so let's start with that cover two birds with one stone. " Jack said with a grin. "Alright let's do this" Ron said with a grin as the three hopped on the bed and began going though the English book. Meanwhile at 's lair the evil blue doctor was a little worried about his side kick who had stopped every one of his evil plans for today and went over to her who was fileing her nails. "Um Shego if you don't mind me asking. Why have you stopped me every time today from doing anything evil?" He asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, as if she had no idea when in actuality she was bribed by a certain Possible family member to keep Drakken away from anything evil until Middleton High midterms were done. "Well um I was trying to activate my a few of my Machine's today that would have the world begging at my feet" Drakken started with a smirk he liked the sound of that. "Than I walked in and you were tinkering with it and I thought you were trying to help but every time you were it kinda you know Malfunction. Is there something your not telling me Shego?" Drakken asked in a stern voice.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Shego said calmly. She said, shaking her head a little bit. "Try me. I've seen a lot of crap in my day" Drakken said with a small laugh. "Well, if you must know. Kim Possible's mother paid me to keep you from doing any evil schemes for the rest of the week." Shego said. Drakken blinked in confusion before speaking. "The Possible's mother paid you off to make sure I don't do evil? Why it's not like it is Christmas or anything" Drakken said blinking. He was evil no doubt about that but he did have a heart so it all depended why Shego was being paid off.

"Okay we both know you can go a week without trying to rule the world and dealing with Kim and her boy toys breathing down our necks and besides things like that..." Shego pointed to the blue doomsday ray for emphasis, "aren't cheap." Shego said. "Yes Yes Shego I know that. I get I can go a week without evil to avoid Team Possible down our neck but that's not what I asked. I asked WHY she paied you off. I mean The Possible's wouldn't pay you off to stop me from doing Evil unless Something BIG was going on in her life. So Shego what's going on with Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted before coughing. "Force of habit. Anyways whats going on in her life that the possible's needed to pay you off Shego?" Drakken asked in confusion.

"Because Kim studying for midterms after having the most dificult week of her life with a friend she has romantic feelings for but is too nervous to tell him about and she deserves at week where she can study and not have to deal with us after all that," Shego explained.

"The Buffoon? Huh I never would of pictured them. And Midterms you say UGH those things were a pain of my ass during my time" Drakken said with a ugh sound before speaking. "Well if we are having the day off since we rarely have time to ourselves how about some a Villain Dinner date hmm?" Drakken asked with a grin.

Shego couldn't help but Smile. Meanwhile the group after about what seemed like a good 6 hours or so Finally was able to get the cramming done as Jack collapsed on the bed with pant looking at the ceiling. "Sweet mother of mercy...that was a lot to take in..." Jack muttered as Kim collapsed before Jack let out a snicker. "What?" Kim asked as Jack pointed next to her before letting out a laugh as Kim turned her head to see she had collapsed on Ron's arm and quickly got up as Jack couldn't help but snicker. "Kim are you seriously gonna be like this the next two years?" Jack asked as Kim blushed. "Until I figure this out yes" Kim said causing Jack to roll his eyes.

The Following day at school. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Barkin shouted slamming the papers on the desk. "These Midterms count for half your grade for your freshmen year here I Seriously hope the lot of you studied because I garente you it will be REALLY REALLY Hard to get your grade up if you get anything lower than a C" snapped causing Team Possible to gulp. 'Oh but no pressure right?' Jack muttered to himself.

Time soon started to pass after Barkin handed out the tests for the midterm and soon pepole started to speed though it Jack knew those ones were not going to end up with a good grade. Thirty-four minutes passed before finally Kim got up with a smile adjusted herself before turning the paper. "Thank you Ms. Possible" He said as Kim nodded with a smile and went and sat back down. Six more min Jack wiped some sweat off his forehead with a smile before getting up and handed as he smiled. "Thank you " said as Jack nodded with a smile before sitting back down. Four more mins and only one Min to go Ron finished his and ran forward before collapsing hitting his head on 's desk as he sweat dropped and spoke. "Cutting it close Stoppable?" He asked as Ron sweat dropped. "Sorry Mr.B" Ron said as a faint giggle was heard from Kim as Jack smirked looking at her as She blushed humphing the other way.

Suddenly however, The Lights went off as the girls in the room screamed. "Hold Everything!" Jack yelled as he pulled out his Communicator and shined a light in the room. Jack motioned for Kim and Ron who nodded as they headed out the room before Jack shined the light on a female figure who had broken some glass holding the Trophies. "HEY! WHOS THERE!" Jack shouted.

There was a woman with a dark red shirt, black knee-length dress, and black running shoes with black shades and a red fedora hat staring at Jack like a deer in the headlights before smirking at the young man, "Back to class kid." Jack looked around before seeing the Trophie's in the case were missing. "Kim! RON! MISSION TIME!" Jack shouted as Kim and Ron flipped next to Jack before the group teared off their school clothes revealing their Mission clothes and got in fighting stance as Jack spoke. "your dealing with Team Possible girl" Jack said as Kim spoke. "drop the trophies or come quitely if you know whats good for you" Kim stated. "YEAH! what they said" Ron said causing Jack to sweat drop and Kim giggled before getting back focus on the Thief.

"Three teenagers, in the middle of a school day against me?" the woman said, looking at the three youths, "catch me quick before you're late for your next class."

"Kim!" Jack shouted as Kim nodded as they back flipped Kim landing on one side of the theif and Jack on the other and Jack growled. "you picked the wrong time to rob Middleton girl right after our Midterms now return the Trophies and come quietly" Jack said as Kim kept herself in fighting stance keeping her eyes on the Thief. Rufus poped out with a yawn before seeing the situation muttering "Uhoh" before going back in Ron's pocket.

"No can do teenybop, I have plans for these trophies and I have no plans on getting caught," the mysterious woman said, her eyes roaming the three teenagers in awareness. "Alright don't say we didn't give you a chance Kim?" Jack asked as they nodded as they both went forward both members of Team Possible aiming for a kick right to the Theif's gut. Right after Midterms this was NOT what Team Possible was looking forward to doing. They just could not catch a break could they?

The female thief barely dodged the kick, stepping to the side as Kim's foot whizzed by her. She had to be extra careful to hold onto the sack and defend herself before she made a clean getaway. These silver and golden trophies were worth a lot of money.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as Ron nodded. "On It KP! GO RUFUS!" Ron shouted throwing Rufus towards the theif as Rufus let out a wheeee before landing on the women's head and bedning down so his face was in front of her. "Hi!" Rufus called as Jack took this opportunity to drop down and go for a sweep kick. "AAH!" She squealed before falling onto her back from the surprise from Rufus and a sweep kick, making her fall onto the back and nearly losing her grip on the sack of trophies.

Ron Raced forward before Jack jumped backwards trying to take the bag from the thief with a growl. "Gives those back Lady they are Middleton High Property!" Ron said trying to rip the sack from her hands without destroying The Trophies.

The thief sold the tug of war before letting go of the bag, sure that the momentum would knock the teenager down. Jack than tried to go for the direct approach as he quick back flipped over her and grabbed a hold of the sack along side Ron. "Ready?" He asked as Ron pulled along with Jack trying to get the sack out of the theif's hands.

The thief rolled to her feet and took out a red smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. That gave her enough time to flee the hallway.

Team Possible started coughing as Jack looked around. "Ron. Kim you ok?" Jack asked as he heard Kim cough. "Yeah I am fine Ron you ok?" Kim asked as Ron coughing. "Yeah but the thief got away" Ron said as Jack sighed. "It's already something tells me we will see her again in the future" Jack said and tightened his fists that the thief had got away. But good news was that Team Possible lived to fight another day.


	13. Hackers gotta love them NOT!

Another Day in the life of Team Possible had arrived as Jack let out a yawn looking at his communicator to noticed Kim's KP logo was missing. "Huh that's strange. Maybe it's just my battires I'll have to ask to replace them" Jack stated as after taking a bath and getting dressed. He grabbed his backpack before flinging it over his shoulder before placing the communicator in his pocket. "For some reason I feel we are going to be involved with a strange Sitch today.." Jack muttered before heading out the door to head towards Kim's house. Whatever the case it would probably be just another day in the life of Team Possible.

"Hey Kim you here?" Jack asked as he entered the Possible residence heading up to Kim's house as he entered quietly as he saw Kim starting at a picture of a current picture of Ron with a loving sigh as Jack smirked. "Interrupting something Kim?" Jack said causing Kim to freak out as she quickly put the picture in her dress door and slammed it close. "O O Oh H H Hey Jack What's The Sitch?" Kim asked stuttering her face deep red as Jack let out a smirk at Kim's freak out.

'Nearly busted KP?' Jack said to himself with a smirk. "Kim have you noticed our Communicators have been acting up a bit today?" Jack asked as Kim was pulling herself together before nodding with a grin. "Yeah I did. I am waiting to get a call back from Wade to see what the Sitch is with our Communicators. Something seems well...off about them we haven't been able to use them but Wade is trying to get though at the moment" Kim said looking at the Communicator waiting to get an image of Wade to see what was going on before Jack smirked and spoke.

"Soooo what were you staring at hmm?" Jack asked with a smirk as Kim blushed. "Oh um nothing nothing" Kim said blushing turning her head. "KIM!" Wade finally shouted though the communicator causing Kim to jump and nearly fall off the bed as Jack let out a laugh as Kim growled. "you're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked as Jack whistled. "What ever are you talking about Kim?" Jack asked innocently. "So what's the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked with a glaring at Jack who whistled like "I didn't do it" Before Wade began to speak.

"My computer's been hit by a virus, I've been looking at a blue screen all day," Wade said, disbelief in his own voice as if even he was surprised that this could happen to, "thats why your Kimmunicators haven't been working, I couldn't send a connection them from my computer."

"Hmmm that explains it" Kim muttered to herself as Jack blinked. "Hacker organization perhaps?" Jack pondered. This was very strange. Wade was ten year old Super Genius and never had been hacked a day in his life. How was he all of a sudden hacked now? "Well I did manage to scan, de-code, and trace my most recent attack to Sunnyvale, San Jose," Wade explained.

"San Jose? Weird Place for a Hacker Place don't ya think?" Jack asked before looking around. "Great no sign of Ron this aint good." Jack growled to himself as Wade spoke. "Ron's got overtime at Beuno Nacho he told me to tell you guys to go ahead. Hes saving up for something-" Wade stated before. "HOLD IT IM COMING!" Ron shouted before racing in and falling face first onto the floor.

"Alright now that your all here. You're rides on the way to San Jose you guys got this?" Wade asked as Jack smirked. "Wade you're talking to Team Possible anything is well Possible" Jack said as Kim chuckled. "Redundant much Jack?" Kim asked as Jack shrugged before the three raced out the door sliding down the railing of the stairs before bolting out the door and hoping into the plane. Next Stop San Jose.

Once Arriving in San Jose after thanking the poilt they got off as Jack scratched his head. "Now that I think about it um Kim did Wade tell you WHERE the base they are at is?" Jack asked Kim and Ron sweat dropped. "Now that I think about it" She said before pulling out her comunicaitor luckily able to get in contact with Wade. "Uh Wade any idea WHERE we are looking for?" Kim asked with a sweat drop. If they were going to stop these guys they needed to find out where they were.

"Sorry I would've told you earlier but my computer has been in bad shape," Wade apologized, "finding your signal, sending your directions on a map, it should be there...now," the tech genius of Kim Possible sent his teammates their maps to just where the they had to specifically go and not a moment too soon as Wade's connection immediately froze right after he sent them, leaving his face frozen on Kim's screen.

"Got it Wade!" Jack said pulling out his Communicator and nodded. Soon they made it to some Luxury apartments of some sorts. Using one of the gadgets they brought with them and slid into the room and looked around. "Now where could they be" Jack growled. Meanwhile a man in a black suit with silver stripes was watching the action take place from the privacy of once of his security monitors, "I see we have intruders..." he said while stroking his neat beard before he gave a call to his security team, "Check the top floor, we have unwanted guests. Show them the way out," he said before ending the call. He sent his security forces upstairs, right after Team Possible.

Suddenly the three teens heard footsteps before they were suddenly surrounded as Kim and Jack got in fighting stance. "We can never a straight forward and easy Mission can we?" Jack asked as Kim laughed with a smirk. "Nope we can not." Kim said with a grin. Jack looked around at the security seeing some of them armed with knives and others armed with aluminum bats and smirked. "This looks like its going to be fun" Jack said with a smirk. "Yep because remember we are Team Possible anything is possible for us now lets take these goons" Kim said as Jack and Ron nodded both getting int their fighting stance.

Team Possible decided to make the first move as One of the goons tried to hit Jack with one of the bats as Jack grabbed the Matt and span around before slamming the goon down with the bat on the ground with a smirk. Kim grinned before turning to see one of the goons coming at her with a Knife as Kim ducked before sweeping the guy off the feet causing him to fall as Kim jumped up and spoke. "Nice of you to fall for me but my heart lies else where sorry pal" Kim said with a smirk.

Ron got cornered in the back as he got in his stance. "BACK OFF! I GOT MAD FU SKILLS!" Ron shouted going into these moves before Mistakenly low blowing one of the goons with his foot as the goon had a few tears fall from his eyes before collapsing over in pain as Ron blinked before giving a "BOOYEAH!" shout.

Vance was watching the fight from his monitors with an irritated look on his face while his assistants, two young men who looked like they were barely into his twenties in age watched alongside him wearing all white white hoodies, cargo pants and athletic shoes, "They're stoming through our security, and they're just five floors above us. Shall we escape?" the young assistant asked, "Yes Troy but I want you and Ware to hold them off, I want you to call them while I scramble the workers out of here. We can't let them stop this operation even if they arrest us," Vance declared while Ware nodded in affirmation, "We'll get right to it."

Once the "Goons" were taken care of Finally Jack looked around with a growl. "You ok Jack?" Kim asked as Jack shook his head before speaking towards Kim. "No Kim that was easy...to easy somethings not right" Jack stated keeping his eyes open for anything that might be...off.

"You got that right," said the voice of Ware, throwing a knife right at Kim's head from across the hall. Vance's assistants, his right hand men, were entering the action. Kim luckily just dodged out of the way but her hair cut a little cut causing her to growl. "I just got this done.." She muttered to herself before Team Possible got in fighting stance. "Alright who are you?!" Jack snapped in anger that they had been nearly caught off guard.

"I'm Troy and this is Ware," Troy said pointing to his red-haired partner, "Not that you'll remember it once we're done with you after we knock your brains out," he said while brandishing his two night sticks, ready to enter battle whith his brown-haired comrade, "and we just happen to protect this humble establishment."

"We'll we are Team Possible and we are here to put an end to your little hacking days. So are you gonna come quietly or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Kim asked readying her fighting stance. 'I seriously hope we get back before I am late for mine and Monique's plans' Jack muttered to himself before getting ready himself.

Ware rolled his eyes, "You should know the answer to that," he said before charging in with his teammate right behind him. Meanwhile Vance was issuing an evacuation command to all of the workers in his apartment through the communication radios in the rooms, "All non combat personnel evacuate the building I repeat, evacuate the building!"

"Jack! Ron! Keep these two busy!" Kim stated as she back flipped into hiding real quick as Ron got in his kung fu style as Jack got in his takewondoe stance. "Hacker dude you are going down!" Ron said as Rufus let out a BOOYEAH! as Jack gave the other one a "Just bring it" taunt.

Troy grabbed two knives and went right to action, skillfully swinging his hands at Kim and Ron to slash at them while Ware charged at Jack with his night sticks to bash Jack's head in. Jack blocked with one hand before going for a sweep on his legs Kim pulled out her Communicator before kicking Troy to the side before Wade picked up. "Wade get me Global Justice on the phone pronto" Kim said as Wade nodded. "I'm on it!" Wade said before hanging up to try and get a hold of Global Justice.

"You little!..." Troy groaned as he got back up to his feet and going right after Jack while Ware took nice and high swings at Ron's head. Ron ducked before back flipping and charged forward giving a few slaps trying to hit him as Kim came out of flying and drop kicked Troy and landing next to Jack with a smirk. "Wade is getting a hold of Global Justice" Kim stated as Jack nodded with a grin. "Great so we just got to hold these guys until Wade can get a hold of them and they can take this base down?" Jack asked as Kim nodded before Jack smirked. "Well looks like your plans are about to go Boom" Jack said with a chuckle.

"What?! This place can't get shut down! Everything we've done would go to waste," Troy said in worry while he tried to stab Jack's stomach.

"I thought this place was supposed to be secret! What's with all these intruders?!" Ware yelled out his question while swinging for Kim's legs.

"Kim Global Justice is on their way I've sent them your position keep them busy until they arrive!" Wade shouted from the Communicator. "You got it Wade. Well looks like we can chock up another win up for team possible after this Jack" Kim said as Jack smirked. "Got that right" Jack said before Kim jumped backwards to avoid the sweep before she went for a sweep on the Legs as Jack went for straight punch to the face on this guy. "A BOOYEAH!" Ron shouted before sliding under his opponent and grabbed the mans arm in a twist motion.

"Whoa!" Ware yelped in surprise as he hit the floor, nearly dropping his weapons while Troy threw some knives at Kim. They were aiming to kill so they could wipe out the fast approaching Global Justice agents.

Kim pulled what could be described as the Matrix and sweat dropped. "ok too close for comfort." Kim muttered to themselves as Jack back flipped over Troy and came from behind and pulled him into a full Nelson before Ron went forward and punched the man in the gut before Kim back flipped over Ware and kicked him from behind.

Ware cringed from the impact of the kick but he fired back, feeling the pain before firing back with a back elbow at Kim while Troy slipped out of Jack's grip before the pain in his shoulders set it.

Kim suddenly got Elbowed in the face as Jack squinted. "You reeeally shouldn't of done that.." Jack muttered as Kim growled. "Pal I just got this make up on today to impress someone you are going to regret that" Kim stated before flipping forward a few times before jumping in the air and kicking downward onto Ware. Jack turned back towards his opponent and swiftly went into a punch/kick confusion combo before elbowing the man himself.

Ware fell face-first onto the floor, his body contorted in a capitol letter "L" shape from the impact while Troy in annoyance threw knives at Jack's legs, hoping to take him down. "GAH!" Jack shouted as one of the knifes connected with one of his legs as blood came out a small amount before Global Justice came busting in as a few of them had a few guns out and shouted towards Ware and Troy. "GLOBAL JUSTICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" One shouted towards Troy and Ware.

Troy and Ware looked at each other before dropping their weapons, "We'll come quietly," Troy said before lying on the ground with his teammate but as Ware lied down as well he let something be known, "but we will not be stopped."

Global Justice quickly arrested them before dragging them out of the area as Kim and Ron dragged Jack out of the area as Global Justice blew up the Base as Jack smiled before Team Possible got on a plane heading off. Once back at school Jack had his leg taped/bandaged up as Kim helped him to his locker that was near hers and chuckled. "Damn that knife hurt you bad eh?" Kim asked as Jack weakly laughed couldn't laugh to hard due his leg and spoke. "Yeah thank god Monique hasn't see this yet" Jack said with a smile trying to stand up on his own but failing as Kim helped him lean against his locker.

However Monique was walking right down the same hallway Jack was on, hoping to meet up with him before class started and not knowing that he had been wounded in a battle against crime.

"So you think Monique is gonna freak when she sees my Shape" Jack as Kim took her and Jack's books out of their lockers helping him up as she nodded. "Yeah so let's try and not have her see you like this eh?" Kim said as Jack let out a hearty chuckle. Jack tried to get up only for him to colapse as Kim bent down. "Man those hackers did a number on you with that knife" Kim said as Jack chuckled. "Yeah maybe just a tad" Jack said with a laugh.

As soon as Monique saw Jack lose his balance she quickened her pace just to get to him faster, "Oh my god Jack what's wrong Jack, what happened to your leg?" she asked in concern, seeing Jack collapse off of his feet. She looked to her friends with, wanting answers, "is he okay?"

"Um well" Kim said rubbing the back of her neck as Jack chuckled. "It's nothing Monique just mission scars" Jack said as he tried to get up only to fall down again as he shook his head. "Ok maybe it's a little more than nothing but it's just mission scars. Just a stab to the leg from a couple of hackers with knifes no big" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Wait, hackers with knives?" Monique asked in disbelief of what she was hearing, "okay somebody needs to fill me in because I know I'm missing' something'."

"Basically Monique Me Jack and Ron went on a mission cause there were some hackers that were attacking electronics Wade told us about it cause he was the first" Kim started standing up before continuing. "When we arrived we thought it was gonna be your basic mission but these guys had weapons we held them at bay but one of the managed to get a knife in Jack's leg before Global Justice showed up and took care of the base. They were stopped but not before they got a wound in on Team Possible" Kim explained.

"And you said that's no big," Monique turned to Jack upon hearing all of that, "I'm glad your okay but I don't want to see you like this, limping away and can't stand on your own feet, be safer next time okay?" Monique asked with care in her voice. While she couldn't tell Jack to stop fighting the forces of evil it was obvious that she cared about him and couldn't stand to see one of her friends get hurt like this, especially Jack.

Jack chuckled a little. "I'll try Monique it aint exactly easy being a member of team possible but I'll try" Jack said with a small smile as he leaned against the lockers and pulled himself up and sighed to himself. "Great now I got to get to class in this shape..." Jack said with a sigh shaking his head.

Monique saw Jack struggle to get balance with his wounded leg and it was enough to get her to take some action herself, "I'll help you get to class," she said while walking to Jack's side and draping his right arm over her shoulders. She was going to help him through this.

Jack let out a little blush and wanted to argue but shook his head against it and smiled. "T T Thanks Moniuqe" Jack said with a smile. Despite an Inury Team Possible had another win under them and that is what counted.


End file.
